Harem Multiversal : Naruto - Fairy Tail
by REX3810
Summary: al aprender un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, naruto visitara diferentes universos en donde encontrara miembros para su harem...aun que el no lo pidio. narutoxharem p.s. historia lemon.
1. inicio

**Harem Multiversal: Naruto**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: NO SOY PROPIETARIO O CREADOR DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, FAIRY TAIL O ALGUN OTRO ANIME. Esta historia es solo para entretener al público. y no obtener ningún tipo de ganancia con esta historia.**

**ps esta historia es solo lemon.**

Podíamos ver un naruto uzumaki vistiendo una playera de manga larga negra junto a pantalones naranjas y un haori con llamas naranjas en la parte inferior sobre su atuendo.

Después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja naruto tomo la tomarse enserio su entrenamiento por lo cual investigó algunos de los rollos de sus padres que habían dejado en su mansión.

Naruto se encontró revisando los viejos pergaminos del clan uzumaki y notas de su padre, encontró varios jutsus de elemento viento y agua en los pergaminos del clan de su madre así como rollos de como aprender y mejorar fuinjutsu pero estos solos llegaban al nivel 5.

Mientras revisaba las notas de su padre para ver si encontró algo interesante como el hirashin no jutsu pero encontró algo más.

Algo le llamo la atención.

Un jutsu espacio-tiempo.

El cual le dio la habilidad de viajar a diferentes universos la idea era muy buena pero a la vez peligrosa, pero ¿podría hacerlo a fin de cuentas que pueden salir mal?

Decidió probarlo en el bosque de la muerte, si fallaba al menos no perder daño colateral ... a excepción de los animales claros.

Realizando las posiciones de manos que se le indicaban y trazando un círculo de sellos de al menos 2 metros de ancho al finalizar puso su mano como si estuviera invocando a algunos de sus sapos.

Y gritando:

Naruto: Tamokuteki ryokō-jutsu! en eso los sellos alrededor empezaron a brillar de diferentes colores, cambiando de uno a otro igual a un arcoiris, hasta brillar iluminando todo alrededor de los que en un solo segundo ... desapareció en un flash de luz blanco.

MULTIVERSO 382410: Universo 6578: earthland- magnolia ()

en la ciudad de magnolia se acaba de llevar a cabo una guerra entre un gremio de magos contra un imperio de otra nación, el gremio fue el vencedor pero solo fue la primera de muchas otras batallas. A las afueras de la ciudad clasificada naruto en un flash de luz blanca aun dentro del círculo.

Naruto estaba sorprendido realmente funciono? Vio como los sellos del círculo dejaban de brillar a lo cual indicaba que había funcionado, naruto saliendo del círculo sin arruinar ningún sello para no dañarlo miro alrededor y vio una ciudad la cual en ciertos lugares salía humo, signo de batallas el supuso hasta que escucho Un ruido en el cielo.

Miro al cielo solo para asombrarse un código de barras de forma extraña caer del cielo.

Naruto: (por que demonios esta cayendo un barco del cielo!) - exclamo internamente. Pero salió del estupor al ver una figura caer junto al código de barras, entrando rápidamente en su modo sennin se dio cuenta que era una persona viva al sentir su energía, Entrando rápidamente en su modo bijuu salió disparado para poder atraparla.

Evadiendo algunos de los restos del código de barras logro atraparla en el aire, ahora solo tenia que aterrizar de forma segura usando los restos del código de barras, saltando entre ellos hasta que dio un súper salto lejos de donde caerían los restos. Ya a una distancia segura naruto analizale echar una mirada a la personaje que acaba de rescatar y quedo en shock.

La persona que rescato era mujer, y una muy hermosa en su opinión. tenia una cara con fracciones suaves a pesar de estar sucia por el combate, un hermoso cabello escarlata que le recuerda a su madre.

Desviando un poco su atención de su rostro violeta que todo su cuerpo estaba herido, no estaba en riesgo de morir pero estaba en un estado grave usando el manto de chakra de kurama para pasarle su chakra y curar sus heridas.

La chica se retorció unos momentos hasta que dejo salir de un sospechoso de relajación, a los segundos después de sus heridas fueron desapareciendo de forma lenta.

Erza específicamente que sus energías regresaban y sus heridas dolían menos fue abriendo de forma lenta los ojos para toparse con algo increíble.

Vio a un hombre brillando como si estuviera fuera del sol, con marcas negras en las mejillas, sus ojos afectados la forma de una cruz y eran de color naranja y con un pelo de punta que con su apariencia actual estarían en llamas.

Quedo embobada por la vista, apareció un dios (no encontré otra palabra para describirlo lo siento) fue entonces escucho algo que salió de la boca del hombre que acabó de rescatar, y lo que escucho la hizo sonrojar. ... Hermosa ... al escuchar esto erza no puedo evitar son antes cuentos palabras dichos por este hombre, dios, lo que fuera. Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que dijo solo quería golpearse por ser tan pendejo o cavar un holló y morir

naruto: (yo y mi bocota!) - se reprendió a si mismo. Decidió que era lo mejor cambiar el tema para olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Naruto: ... y dime ... ya estas bien? -pregunto intentando que esta olvide lo que dijo.

Erza: ... ¿eh? ... ah! ... si ... claro ... muchas g..gracias-dijo todavía sonrojada a lo cual ... erza: (estúpida! por que tartamudeaste ?!) - se reprendió a si misma.

Naruto: ya veo ... que esta sucediendo aquí? -Pregunto al ver alrededor suyo.

Erza: ¿eh? Ah! Acabamos de tener una pelea ... estamos en guerra con un imperio que quiere invadir nuestro país.-dijo tratando de no dar mucha información de la verdadera razón de los invadieron era el corazón de las hadas.

Naruto: ya veo ...- dijo cerrando sus ojos para poder sentir la negatividad del lugar y sin dudas los sujetos que suponía que eran del imperio invasor y aún estaban alrededor de los casos de malicia en sus corazones.

A Naruto no le gustaba para nada la guerra, el registro de todas las muertes en la carta guerra ninja y lo que podría iniciar otra cadena de odio. Tomando una decisión el ...

naruto: dime ... no les importa una mano? -Pregunto. Erza sorprendida por lo que dijo, pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue el tono sincero de su voz y no puedo evitar contestarle con otra pregunta.

Erza: por que quieres ayudarnos? No ganas nada-dijo erza confundida de por lo que haría.

Naruto: primero no me gusta la guerra, la aborrezco y en segundo lugar ... necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien? -Respondió con una sonrisa zorruna marca naruto uzumaki.

Al ver la sonrisa erza se sonrojo, encontrándolo lindo y guapo a la vez, pensando seriamente ... ella decidió ... ERZA! los dos voltearon hacia el origen del grito y vieron a un chico de pelo rosado (algo que naruto encontró raro) que vestía un abrigo pero no tenia un manga, pantalones chándales, sandalias y una bufanda a su alrededor.

Erza: natsu ... que es-fue interrumpida por ..

natsu: aléjate de erza! karyuu no tekken! erza estaba por gritarle que se detuviera pero en tan solo un parpadeo ella se procesó de espaldas de natsu, aun siendo cargada por su salvador.

Naruto: no se quien eres pero no soy tu enemigo.-dijo de forma calmada.

Natsu recuperándose de la sorpresa por el sujeto que parecía estar en llamas lo evadió con mucha facilidad se disponía de volver a atacar hasta que ..

erza: ya basta natsu! no es un enemigo-dijo de forma amenazadora mientras le daba una mirada de muerte a su compañero. Al ver esto natsu se detuvo y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

Natsu: si! -Dijo temblando de miedo.

Erza: bien discúlpate con ...- se fue apagando al darse cuenta de algo ...

naruto: mi nombre es uzumaki naruto mucho gusto-dijo riendo avergonzado a erza con un sonrojo debido a la vergüenza de haber olvidado dar su nombre. Erza por su parte se reía de este gesto.

Erza: esta bien naruto, mi nombre es erza scarlet y el que acaba de atacarte-dijo para darle la bienvenida a un resplandor de muerte a su amigo de la infancia-es natsu, saludando natsu-termino solo para aumentar su resplandor de muerte.

Natsu: si! mucho gusto! -dijo mientras daba muchas reverencias. A naruto le salió una gota de sudor por la actitud de ambos ... aun que no pudo evitar temblar un poco de miedo por la actitud amenazadora de erza y solo queda decir que ...

naruto: (se parece a ka-chan) -pensó con un escalofrió moverse su columna. Erza: etto ... naruto-dijo con la mirada baja para que no vieran su cara sonrojada.

Naruto: si? -Pregunto ya recuperado.

Erza: ... po..podrías bajarme? -Pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

Naruto al escuchar esto se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando como princesa, instantáneamente la bajo queriendo no ser golpeado por ella.

Naruto: gomenasai! -Dijo con miedo pero en secreto desilusionado por dejar de sentir el suave cuerpo de erza.

Erza: no .. tranquilo no hay problema-respondió dándole una sonrisa suave que hizo se sonrojara, e igual que el se respondió desilusionada por dejar de sentir los fuertes brazos de naruto sostenido-bueno vamos al gremio ah hablar sobre esto-dijo empezando a caminar en dirección a la ciudad. Naruto desactivo el modo bijuu dándoles la vista de forma original.

Erza igual perdió un sonrojarse como tomate al ver su aspecto original cabello rubio como el sol, ojos azules como el océano, unas marcas en sus mejillas que han visto ver tierno ... salvaje a la vez.

Naruto: gremio? que es eso? -pregunto confundido. Ambos magos solo pudieron decir una cosa. Erza y natsu: que? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo

**salto de tiempo**

Después de explicar que no es de este universo cosa que no fue tan complicada ya que ellos identificaron un universo paralelo (edolas) hace tiempo. Naruto se sorprendió sobre lo que eran magos y obviamente usaban magia, incluso los especificados algunas suyas, erza en especial.

Igual los magos se sorprendieron al enterarse que era un ninja, un shinobi pero las entusiasmados fueron natsu y felices que empezaron a imitarlo haciendo poses y diciendo la palabra nin-nin una y otra vez.

Queriendo detener esta guerra para que no haya más muerte y odio se ofreció a ayudarlos. Los magos se alegraron de tener un aliado mas, repartiéndose en equipos para pelear en diferentes frentes, los grupos quedaron así:, erza, grey, juvia, laxus, Wendy, mirajane, elfman, lissana, gajeel, Levy, phanterlily y happy .. . que se fue sin decirle a nadie naruto se ofreció a enviar un clon al grupo de mirajane para apoyar en lo que podría, cabe decir que se impresionará mucho al ver qué se podría clonar a sí mismo.

Con los equipos ya divididos se prepararon para ir a los diferentes campos de batalla.**Hargeon**(las cosas pasaron de forma similar) naruto, erza y kagura se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban 1 de los 3 spriggan que se encontraban en el puerto en el camino se encontraron con un amigo de erza llamado jellal, que por alguna razón no le agrado mucho a naruto.

Jellal: y el que es? -Pregunto mirando a naruto que al igual que al rubio no le agrado al mirarlo.

Erza: el es naruto y va a ayudarnos con la guerra contra Álvarez-dijo sonriéndole al rubio el cual le devolvió la sonrisa, para disgusto de jellal.

Jellal: entiendo ... mucho gusto mi nombre es jellal-dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la naruto, usando su fuerza para aplastar la mano de naruto. Naruto: mucho gusto-dijo regresando el apretón con mayor fuerza, a lo cual jellal hizo una mueca por la fuerza del apretón.

Kagura eh ... nee-san ... no vas a pararlos? -pregunto algo dudosa al ver que estos no se llevarían bien ... aun que esperaba que el rubio le partiera su madre a jellal.

Erza: de que hablas? Si se llevan bien.-dijo erza confiada sin darse cuenta que naruto y jellal se mataban con la mirada-bien sigamos! -Reanudando su camino al puerto,

El resto la continuación. (La pelea contra neinhart tendrán algunos cambios) jellal y kagura habían sido arrojados al mar y solo quedaban naruto y erza arriba del código de barras, su oponente podría revivir las memorias de los viejos enemigos a los que se enfrentan, similar al edo tensei pero por lo visto no pudo convocar a ningún enemigo que naruto se enfrentó previamente.

Kurama: debe ser por 2 razones, 1 algunos son demasiados poderosos como para que puedan revivir y 2 no puede revivirlos por no ser de este universo, diferentes fuentes de energía.-dijo kurama telepáticamente.

Naruto asintió ante esto, tenia sentido por lo cual ayudó ayudar a erza con sus enemigos peleando contra un hombre piel oscura y pelo estilo afro y una mujer de pelo verde con garras en vez de manos.

Con el hombre fue fácil derrotarlo solo tuvo que esquivar todas las explosiones que el lanzaba y derrotó con un odama rasengan, la mujer fue un poco más complicada ya que sus golpes aumentaban de fuerza a la vez que su dolor se incrementaba, no le quedo de otra que evadirlos todos y esperar una apertura, convocando varios clones que se lanzaron a ella con un rasengan en la mano, ella los destruyo fácilmente solo para darse cuenta de que eran la distracción ya que naruto se podía detrás de ella con un rasengan planetario lo cual ocasiono que esta saliera disparada hacia el mar con una fuerza igual a la de un tornado. Viendo que había derrotado a sus oponentes se propuso a ayudar a erza, solo para ver un poco mal herida, esto lo enojo y volteo arriba para ver al responsable de esto.

Neinhart: jajaja que pasa? No puedes derrotar a mis historias? En cambio el ch-se vio interrumpido al sentir un golpe en la barbilla lo cual lo mando al aire solo para ver un naruto en el aire con una especie de ataque de viento ... hacia un chillido increíble.

Naruto: fuuton: rasen shuriken! -Grito lanzado el ataque a neinhart el cual no puedo esquivar estando en el aire. Al hacer contacto con su objetivo se desplega una gran cúpula de viento que abarca una gran cantidad de terreno, llevándose el código de barras en el proceso. Por suerte naruto agarro a erza a tiempo y se alejaron del lugar, estando en tierra naruto procedió a curar erza nuevamente.

Erza: gracias ... una vez mas me ayudaste.-dijo algo avergonzado por ser salvada una vez mas por el rubio mientras este la bajaba de sus brazos.

Naruto: no te preocupes ... lo importante es que estas bien.-dijo dándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja la cual se sonrojo pero no aparto la vista en vez le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta de que ambos estaban muy juntos, las manos de erza en los hombros de naruto, y este tenia sus manos en la cintura de la maga.

Ambos se quedarán mirándose mutuamente acortando la distancia acercando sus rostros para ... erza! escucharon un grito que los hizo salir del trance en que estaban, ambos se separaron sonrojados sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Erza: ¿eh? Ah chicos! Me alegra que estén bien.-dijo tratando de darle vuelta al asunto y esperando que no hayan visto.

Jellal: si ... nosotros igual.-dijo molesto ya que tenían a ver que estaban a punto de besarse.

Erza: bien, dirijamos no a ayudar a los demás, en marcha! -Grito mientras corría ayudar a los demás el esto la continuación, sin notar que naruto y jellal se miraban con ganas de matarse el uno al otro.

Kagura: tu nombre es naruto ... cierto? -Pregunto kagura al ninja. Naruto: ¿eh? Ah si claro! ese es mi nombre.-dijo naruto dando su sonrisa zorruna.

Kagura: veo ... buena suerte ... naruto ni-sama.-dijo en un susurro para que no escuche, que funciono pero el resto si la oyó. Jellal se enojo aun mas. Erza se sonrojo del color de su cabello.

Naruto: eh? Dijiste algo? -Pregunto algo confuso. Kagura: no nada, sigamos! -Dijo terminando el tema.

**Salto de tiempo**

después de varios sucesos naruto se registraron atacando una gran parte del ejercito hasta que tuvieron la energía mágica de erza y se concretó a ella. Llegando al lugar viola erza en el suelo ya otra pelirroja muy parecida a erza a punto de apuñalar a sí mismo, usando su velocidad pudo alcanzar a detenerla.

Naruto: que crees que estas haciendo ?! - pregunto furioso.

Erza, Irene y Wendy: ...- estaban en shock por tal acción Irene saliendo del shock se enfureció por lo que habían detenido de suicidarse.

Irene: que te importa no te conozco, déjame! voy a terminar con mi vida ahora mismo! -dijo decidida ah hacerlo, Fallo como madre al no ser capaz de cuidar de erza y aparte la maldición de su cuerpo ella ya no tenia ganas se seguir viviendo.

Naruto: tienes razón no te conozco pero aun así no te dejare cometer similarnte locura! -Grito enojado. Irene: por que? -Pregunto confundido y enojada de lo que importaba a este joven su vida si ni siquiera la conocía.

Naruto: Por que ya vi suficiente muerte ... y si puedo ayudar o salvar a alguien no durare en hacerlo.-dijo con una cara determinada. Erza, Irene y Wendy se sonrojaron al ver esa determinación de acero y se maravillaron al mismo tiempo.

Irene: pero ... mi cuerpo ... mis pecados ... no tengo el derecho.- dijo a la vez que le dio una mirada de tristeza a erza a lo que esta desvió no pudiendo ver esa cara ya que se confundió.

Naruto: veo ... pero aun así no debes terminar con tu vida, sé que el dolor es a veces es muy duro y queremos rendirnos, pero debemos seguir adelante ... déjame te cuento mi historia ... no..déjame enseñártela .-dijo a la vez que este tocaba su mano y transmitía su pasado. Irene se quedo de piedra al ver su vida ... su dolor, su odio, su tristeza, su felicidad ... sus lazos.

Irene: ... como ... como no te rendiste? .- pregunto impactada por esta relevación.

Naruto: ... por que tengo lazos que me hacen seguir adelante.-dijo con una sonrisa suave. (Jutsu evangelizador: v) Irene se sorprendió al escucharlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sonrisa del joven ... a lo cual erza le molesto al ver esto ... pero no duraría mucho. (impacto)! vieron que algo había llegado a donde estaban ellos ... y era ...

así que tu eres mi madre? - pregunto un hombre de piel oscura, pelo de color azul largo hasta la espalda, tenia unos tatuajes de igual color y su vestimenta contaba con un pantalón roto y una capa sucia. Acnologia el rey dragón había llegado.

Salto de tiempo la batalla entre naruto y acnologia fue titánica, se llevo parte fiore y unas islas alrededor.

Naruto viendo que no quería que más gente inocente se viera en peligro podría ir con todo entrando en su modo rikoudo sennin y el avatar de kurama entrando en su modo ashura utilizo las técnicas más poderosas que tenía las cuales eran: chou odama rasenshuriken y bijuu dama rasenshuriken, las cuales al chocar con acnologia crearon una gran explosión del tamaño de un país solo para crear un agujero negro que comenzó a tragar los alrededores, por suerte solo duro 6 segundos para después cerrarse, Con acnologia y zeref muerto era el fin de la guerra ahora mismo todos se encontraban festejando la victoria ... a pesar de que la maestra mavis muriera.

Jellal: y dime erza ... quieres ir a una cita? -Pregunto esperanzado que dijera que si. Erza antes podría decir un rápido si ... pero ahora ... con la aparición de naruto ... empezar a florecer sentimientos más fuertes que los de jellal.

Erza: ... lo siento jellal ... pero creo que será mejor que ... sigamos como amigos ...- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa triste. Jellal quedo impactado y dolido por esto pero no le quedo de otra que asentir con la mirada baja.

Erza estaba a punto de darle un abrazo para despedirse ... hasta que vio a mirajane ... coqueteándole a naruto.

Mirajane: y dime naruto-kun ... estas soltero? -Pregunto de manera linda pero se podría escuchar un poco coqueta.

Naruto: pues ... si estuviste en una relación ... pero no funciono, así que si estoy soltero.-dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado por contar esto, su relación con hinata no fue mala pero decidieron darse un tiempo.

Mirajane: vaya que pena ... por ella ... y dime no gustas algo de tomar ... o algo mas? -pregunto dándole una sonrisa tímida ... aunque sus pensamientos eran otros.

Mirajane (jejeje si tengo suerte tal vez el y yo ...) - peno ideando de como tener una noche con este adonis.

Naruto: bueno..yo ...-

Erza: ven naruto vamos a otro lugar mas tranquilo.-dijo agarrándole del brazo y llevándoselo fuera del gremio no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a su vieja rival que como respuesta la modelo frunció el seño.

A fuera del gremio se encontraban los 2 caminando en silencio, no sabían que decirle al otro. Naruto y erza (vamos di algo! Piensa!) -Pensaron en sintonía.

Naruto y erza: tienes hambre? -Preguntaron a la vez, se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

Naruto: bueno ... yo no se donde hay un lugar de comer ... por que no guías? -Pregunto con una sonrisa pero el sonrojo en su cara no se fue.

Erza: si claro! sígueme! -dijo arrastrándolo a su tienda favorita donde tuvimos un delicioso pastel de fresa.

**Salto de tiempo**

había pasado un mes desde entonces naruto y erza eran inseparables, siempre se les veía juntos ya fuera del gremio, comiendo, de turismo, en un trabajo. Erza lo convenció de rentar un departamento al menos en lo que tuvimos aquí, naruto no estaba muy convencido ... hasta que vio la mirada amenazadora de erza y sin pensarlo comenzó a rentar un departamento.

En el mes su relación fue creciendo de manera enorme. Erza quedo asombrada por su pasado como todos en su aldea lo odiaban y repudiaban pero el no se rindió, gracias a su sueño, sus amigos, sus lazos.

El nunca dejo que los demás pensaran de el lo desanimara. Era realmente admirable sumándole que era carismático, alegre y tenia un aura que hacia que los demás quisieran estar a su lado y ella se estaba enamorando de el ... y ella lo sabia.

Naruto estaba igual, erza era una mujer increíble, bella, fuerte, inteligente, su determinación, su valor y su carácter que era a la vez cariñoso y estricta le recordaba a su madre. El realmente se estaba enamorando de ella.

Aun que le preocupaba lo de universos diferentes, cruzara _ese puente cuando llegue. _Sin fallecieron los incidentes que habían ocurrido.

**Escena retrospectiva**

Naruto se esperaba esperando una erza para poder ir juntos, sonrojándose al pensar que era una cita. Llegando a su habitación la abrió ... sin tocar primero.

Naruto: erza estas lis ... taaaa ...- la razón de esto era debido a que erza se semi-desnuda con solo unas bragas de color blanco ... con un oso impresos en ellos ... y un sostén del mismo color Muchos pensaran que erza reaccionaria con violencia ... lo cual estaba ... muy equivocado. Erza se quedo de piedra unos segundos solo para su rostro se volverá del mismo color que su cabello y saliera humo de sus orejas.

Erza: n ... o no mires! -Grito erza a la vez que se agachaba para que naruto no la viera en ese estado. Naruto saliendo del shock solo pudo disculparse ... aun que no se arrepentía (quien no: v).

naruto: p..perdón! -dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación y recostarse sobre ella. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio registrando lo que vio hace unos momentos.

Naruto: (... eran lindos ...) - Pensaron en recordar las bragas que recordaron un oso en ellas. (autor: si alguien vio el manga spin-off de city heroes, sabrá que erza usa ese tipo de ropa interior ... quien lo diría: v).

**aleta flash de vuelta**

ahora mismo ambos se dirigían a un onsen que erza invito a naruto a relajarse un poco ... pero el plan de erza era otro.

**Flash back**

erza: que quieres que haga que ?! - Grito de forma impactada por lo que le recomendó su madre. Después de la final de la guerra, Irene arreglará una temporada con su hija, para intentar crear su relación de madre e hija.

Fue un poco difícil ya que ambas se sentían incomodas al hablar con la otra. Lo bueno que nuestro ninja rubio las apoya apoyando en el transcurso del mes en que semen relacionaran.

Irene: dije que lo seduzcas y lo folles como un semental que tiene de malo? -Pregunto de escéptica ante el asunto. Erza se enamoro de naruto, y podría ver que el igual de su hija. ¿Así que cual es el problema?

Erza: pe..ro ... per..o ... asi no se tienen que hacer las cosas! -Gritando con su cara roja como su cabello por lo que dijo su madre.

Irene: escucha hija, naruto es de otro universo y si no haces algo pronto ... podría irse ... y tal vez no volver ...- dijo viendo como su hija se estremecía por eso.

Erza: (tiene razón ... el podría hacer eso ... y ... no quiero que se valla) -pensó imaginándose una vida sin el rubio, la idea misma hacia que le doliera el corazón.

Irene: y bien? que harás dejaras que se marche o lo harás tuyo? -dijo viendo como su hija se detenía a pensar sobre lo que dijo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que ...

erza: dime que hacer.-dijo de forma seria y unos ojos especificados ... sumándole al sonrojo en sus mejillas. Irene sonrió al ver la mirada de su hija, la mirada de una mujer determinada.

Irene: bien ... esto es lo que harás ...- comenzó a contar sobre su plan de seducir al rubio. no quiero que se valla) -pensó imaginándose una vida sin el rubio, la idea misma hacia que le doliera el corazón.

Irene: y bien? que harás dejaras que se marche o lo harás tuyo? -dijo viendo como su hija se detenía a pensar sobre lo que dijo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que ...

erza: dime que hacer.-dijo de forma seria y unos ojos especificados ... sumándole al sonrojo en sus mejillas. Irene sonrió al ver la mirada de su hija, la mirada de una mujer determinada.

Irene: bien ... esto es lo que harás ...- comenzó a contar sobre su plan de seducir al rubio. no quiero que se valla) -pensó imaginándose una vida sin el rubio, la idea misma hacia que le doliera el corazón.

Irene: y bien? que harás dejaras que se marche o lo harás tuyo? -dijo viendo como su hija se detenía a pensar sobre lo que dijo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que ...

erza: dime que hacer.-dijo de forma seria y unos ojos especificados ... sumándole al sonrojo en sus mejillas. Irene sonrió al ver la mirada de su hija, la mirada de una mujer determinada.

Irene: bien ... esto es lo que harás ...- comenzó a contar sobre su plan de seducir al rubio. -dijo de forma seria y unos ojos especificados ... sumándole al sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Irene sonrió al ver la mirada de su hija, la mirada de una mujer determinada. Irene: bien ... esto es lo que harás ...- comenzó a contar sobre su plan de seducir al rubio. -dijo de forma seria y unos ojos especificados ... sumándole al sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Irene sonrió al ver la mirada de su hija, la mirada de una mujer determinada. Irene: bien ... esto es lo que harás ...- comenzó a contar sobre su plan de seducir al rubio.

**Fin de flash back**

y esto nos llevo al momento actual, de entre todas las opciones que le recomendó su madre erza iria con el onsen. Irene les rento todo el lugar para que nadie interfiriera y el plan funcione.

Naruto: bien iré cambiarme y estaré un tiempo en el onsen te parece erza? -Pregunto sonriéndole a erza que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Erza si: claro, te veo para cenar entendido? -Pregunto sonriendo divertido ya que a veces naruto parecía un niño.

Naruto: jejeje por supuesto te veo luego erza-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a cambiar. Erza: bien ... que inicie la operación.-dijo erza con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

Hasta aquí el siguiente será el limón que espero publicar el siguiente viernes, perdón si la historia es muy larga pero que tendrá que tener algo de trasfondo.


	2. lemon (onsen)

ONSEN

INICIA LEMON

mientras naruto ya se encontraba en las aguas termales, erza estaba en los armarios ya habiendo guardando su ropa se puso a repasar el plan.

Erza : ( bien no hay solo estamos yo, naruto y el personal del lugar así que nadie nos puede molestar esta noche, solo debo seducirlo como dijo mi madre y los libros que leí...gracias Levy).-pensó dándole internamente las gracias a su madre y a Levy.

Erza : ( bien tan solo tengo que entrar y v..vv...ver..lo... ..do).- pensó al recordar cuando lo vio saliendo de la ducha semidesnudo.

Autor : (curioso no ? Ella puede ver a natsu, gray y otros desnudos pero se sonroja como una damisela ver al hombre que ama semidesnudo, si no me creen vean fairy tail : búsqueda de los 100 años ;v )

erza : bien...aquí vamos.-dijo abriendo la puerta del onsen.

Onsen

naruto se encontraba relajado dentro del onsen, pensando sobre su relación con erza y si ella sintiera lo mismo...donde vivirían ? En su universo o en el de ella ?

Naruto : ( maldición lo único que se me ocurre es hacer una clase de portal o algo así para poder viajar entre universos...tendré que regresar y preguntarle a orochimaru, de seguro el sabe algo ).-pensó ya que el sabia que orochimaru de alguna manera el podría tener la solución de esto.

Erza : estas muy pensativo naruto...

naruto : si es solo que estoy tra...tando...de...-su voz se fue apagando dandose cuenta de algo.

Naruto : erza ! que ha...ces...aquí.- volteándose para decirle que este era el lado de los hombres se quedo en shock al ver el estado de erza.

Erza se encontraba de pie fuera de las aguas termales...totalmente desnuda, con el pelo atado en un moño y una toalla cubriendo sus pechos y partes intimas(erza : 355).

Erza : que pasa...Darling...estas bien ?-pregunto de manera coqueta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiéndose menos avergonzada y mas audaz.

Naruto : (Darling?!) eh ? No ! Que estas haciendo aquí ?! este es el lado de los hombres !-dijo cubriendo sus partes nobles y tratando de desviar la mirada.

Erza : oh ? No sabias ? Esta noche es mixto...Darling...-dijo sonriendo triunfalmente al ver que estaba acorralando a naruto.

Naruto : (me estas jodiendo ?!) ooohh...y-y-ya veo.-tarmudeo sin poder creer que esto le estaba pasando.

Erza : entonces no hay ningún problema con que me una a ti ?-pregunto de manera coqueta alzando una ceja.

Naruto : (supongo que no hay de otra...) no...claro que no.-dijo resignado.

Erza sonrió triunfalmente al ver la primera fase completa.

Erza : ( fase 2...seducción).-pensó abriendo su toalla liberando su cuerpo al aire libre y para su suerte el rubio la vio.

Naruto se encontraba bocabierto ante la majestuosa mujer enfrente de el completamente desnuda. Sus ojos color café igual que el chocolate, su hermoso pelo escarlata atado en un moño lo cual la hacia mas sexi en su opinión, sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas, sus anchas caderas, su vientre plano, sus grandes y redondos pechos de copa E acompañados de sus pezones de color rosa claro, vientre plano y suave, y por ultimo su entrepierna la cual tenia un poco de vello púbico recortado en un triangulo.

Para el no había el mundo dejo de existir y solo existía ella en frente de el, nada mas importaba, no podía apartar la mirada.

Erza sonrió al ver que el rubio se encontraba totalmente bajo su encanto, decidió seguir en marcha su plan.

Entrando al onsen naruto vio como erza caminaba hacia el sus sonrisa jamás dejo su rostro, sus pechos rebotaban por cada paso que daba, meneando sus caderas de lado a lado. Mientras caminaba pudo ver una vez mas el cuerpo musculoso de naruto y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, su paquete de 6, sus brazos fuerte y trabajados, sus fuertes hombros, sus trabajados pectorales, su cabello rubio de punta que le recordaba al sol, sus ojos azules igual al océano.

En su opinión naruto era un adonis en carne propia, estaba mas trabajado que natsu, gray gajeel pero sin ser tan musculoso como laxus y elfman. El estaba en medio, simplemente perfecto.

Al llegar donde estaba naruto ella se acomodo a su lado y recostando su cabeza en su hombro lo cual provoco que el rubio se estremeciera, erza antes de seguir con el plan debía hacer la pregunta mas importante de esta noche.

Erza : naruto...te gusto ?-pregunto mirando al agua sin poder levantar la mirada, esto era embarazoso. Una cosa era seducirlo y otra era preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos.

Naruto :...si...incluso diría que ya es amor...-dijo igual sin poder mirar a erza.

Erza :...por que ?...-dijo queriendo saber la razón, levantando su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos, su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Naruto : por que eres una mujer increíble, bella, fuerte, inteligente, tu determinación de jamás rendirte, tu valor de querer proteger a tus amigos y tu carácter que varia entre cariñoso, estricta y divertida...con todo eso quien no se enamoraría de ti ?-pregunto igual mirándola a los ojos los cuales no mentían y le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

Erza al ver esto y escuchar su razón no pudo controlarse y se abalanzo sobre el, solo para besarlo con todo el amor y pasión que estuvo guardando desde que lo conoció.

Naruto le regreso igual el beso con la misma intensidad agarrándola de la cintura y erza rodeando sus manos sobre el cuello del rubio, pegando sus cuerpos cubiertos por el agua caliente.

El beso se intensifico a lo cual naruto intentaba que su cuerpo se pegara a un mas al de erza al sentir sus grandes y suaves pechos chocando con su duro pecho. En eso el movió sus manos a su trasero firme y suave en forma de burbuja y lo apretó.

Erza : Mmmmmhhhh!.-gimió en el beso al sentir las manos duras y firmes de su ninja apretando su trasero.

Naruto estuvo jugando con su trasero mientras la seguía besando, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire, el cual naruto aprovecho para darle una nalgada a su trasero.

Erza : Aaahhh!-gimió de placer, a lo cual erza le dio una vista totalmente sexi y erótica a naruto.

Ella se encontraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas con un sonrojo, su pelo tenia una mechones libres y algunos de estos se pegaban a su cara y suspiraba de manera agitada por lo cual sus pechos subían y bajaban.

Realmente una vista de una mujer deseosa de aparearse con su macho.

Erza aun tenia un poco de control sobre ella misma por lo cual continuo con el plan de seducirlo, acercándose a su oído le susurro.

Erza : espera...aquí...te gustara lo que veras...mi amor.-susurro de manera sexi que solo encendió mas la lujuria de naruto.

erza camino hacia una pequeña cascada para poder remojar su cuerpo otra vez en el trayecto movía de manera sexi sus caderas para llamar la atención de naruto lo cual lo lograba al sentir su mirada fija en trasero.

Erza llego a la pequeña cascada del onsen para meter su cuerpo en ella, del cuello para abajo ya que no quería mojar su cabello que todavía estaba en un bollo.

Erza volteo en dirección a naruto sin salir de la cascada y esta empezó a mover sus manos por todo su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera limpiando de forma erótica, brazos, abdomen, piernas, entrepierna...hasta que se movió a los pechos...

erza : ah...-suspiro de forma erótica.

Erza procedió a mover sus pechos como si los limpiara, tocándolos, tanteándolos, apretándolos.

Erza : ah...ah...ah-eran los suaves gemidos que liberaba al masturbarse ella misma, en frente al hombre que ama lo cual aumento su excitación.

Que el la viera de esta forma la excitaba en gran medida !

erza procedió a seguir jugando con sus pechos pero esta vez moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado, sensual y sexi se podrían descubrir los movimientos que hacia.

Procedió a aumentar de nivel pellizcando sus pezones a la vez que sus suspiros se convertían en gemidos.

Erza : ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!-fueron los gemidos que salían de su boca.

No conforme con eso ella también empezó a chupar sus propios pezones para aumentar la lujuria de naruto.

Naruto por su parte estaba embobado por el espectáculo que erza le estaba dando, se veía tan hermosa, tan sexi, tan erótica, tan perfecto.

Ya no iba a quedarse sentado aquí son hacer nada ! esta mujer será suya esta noche y todas las noches futuras !

levantando para dirigirse a la orilla y salir del agua se dirigió a su presa.

erza por su parte al ver que su macho se dirigía a ella se dio la vuelta a la espera de su llegada, no tardo mucho al sentir un par de manos rodear su cintura y atrayéndola hacia atrás lo cual provocaba que su espalda sintiera el fuerte pecho de su novio y que su trasero rozara con la polla de este.

Naruto : no puedo esperar mas ! quiero tomarte ahora !-gruño quedándose sin paciencia.

Erza : tranquilo mi amor...solo un poco mas-dijo a la vez que movía sus manos hacia atrás para agarrar la cabeza de naruto y acercarlo para iniciar un besos lleno de lujuria.

Naruto respondió de forma agresiva dominando a erza y empezaba a jugar con los pechos de ella.

Erza : (esta es la mejor noche de mi vida!)-pensó erza al sentir como su nuevo(primer) novio la dominaba en el beso, ella no era una mujer que se dejara dominar pero naruto era diferente su aura amable, calidad pero a la vez poderosa y dominante le encantaba, la hacia ponerse de rodillas al pensar como la dominaría en la cama.

Erza : (si con un beso ya me tiene así...no quiero ni pensar como me tendrá a la hora del plato principal).-pensó excitada ante la idea.

Erza : Mmmmmm!-gimió en el beso al sentir a naruto jugar con sus pezones.

Erza no queriéndose quedar atrás bajo su mano para poder masturbar a su novio, fue grata su sorpresa al sentir la katana de su macho, liberándose del beso para poder mirar hacia abajo solo para abrir sus ojos al ver el tamaño de su miembro.

Erza : oh mi dios !-lo dijo casi gritando por la sorpresa, había visto el de natsu y gray cuando eran niños incluso hace un 1 los volvió a ver y eran alrededor de 7 pulgadas, este era al menos de 9 pulgadas de largo 1.5 de grueso, un semental por así decirlo, era una espada lista para entrar en su vaina.

...ella era la vaina...

erza : ( eso va a entrar en mi ?...No podre caminar recto en la mañana ).-se cuestiono ella misma, sintiéndose un poco temerosa y excitada de lo que naruto podría hacer con esta herramienta.

Erza : Aaaahhhh!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como naruto volvía a jugar con sus pechos esta vez pechiscando sus pezones rosados.

Erza : Aaahhh...te gustan mis tetas mmm ?-pregunto al ver como naruto no apartaba su mirada de ellos.

Naruto : si me encantan.-dijo en un modo de transe, sin poder apartar la vista de los pechos de erza.

Erza : adelante...son todos tuyos mi amor.- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en rostro.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y empezó a chupar sus pechos como si fuera un bebe.

Erza : Aaaahhhhh! si! chúpalos! son tuyos!-dijo gemía con los ojos cerrados, alzando su mirada al cielo estrellado de la noche.

Naruto : dilo erza, di que son míos.-dijo a la vez que cambiaba de pecho.

Erza : son tuyos ! mis tetas son todas tuyas ! haz lo que quieras con ellas !-gemía en voz alta.

Naruto : perfecto.-dijo a la vez que dejaba de chupar los pechos de erza y salian de la pequeña cascada, recostó a erza en el piso abriendo sus piernas para poder ver su vagina mojada de agua y sus fluidos vaginales.

Erza : n...no la mires tanto.- dijo algo avergonzada que naruto la viera así de este modo.

Naruto : por que ? eres hermosa.-tras decir esto se acerco para empezar a meter 1 dedo dentro de su vagina.

Erza : Aaahhh!-gimió al sentir un intruso en su cuerpo.

Naruto bombeaba de forma lenta unos segundos, después aumento a 2 dedos y llegando a 3.

Erza : Aaahhh! mas! por favor!.-fueron los gemidos que salian de su boca.

Naruto saco sus dedos de la vagina de erza, para esta vez acercar su cara a esta y empezar hacerle sexo oral.

Erza : Aaahhh! que rico! no pares!-gimió a la vez que con sus manos agarraban la cabeza de naruto para hacerlo profundizar.

Naruto continuo lamiendo su vagina y saboreando sus fluidos vaginales, realmente esto era adictivo tenia años son haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

Erza : naruto..m...me...vengo...me vengo!-dijo con la voz entrecortada sintiendo que su primer orgasmo de la noche llegaba.

Naruto al oír esto aumento sus lamidas a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina y los bombeaba de manera feroz.

Erza : AAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito con los ojos abiertos mirando el cielo. Fue el orgasmos mas fuerte que había tenido en su vida, ni si quiera masturbándose por horas como lo hacia pudo lograr lo que naruto logro en menos de 20 minutos.

Sentía que ya había hecho esto antes pero no quería interrogarlo sobre eso esta noche...será otra.

Naruto por su parte bebía los fluidos vaginales de erza sin derramar una gota, tenia que decir que su sabor era intoxicante y por alguna razón tenia un pequeño toque de fresa.

Naruto : lista para mas erza ?-dijo en un tono que al escucharlo erza hizo que se calentara aun mas.

Erza : claro que si...pero es mi turno.-en unos segundos después esta vez naruto estaba acostado en el piso con erza entre sus piernas mirando a la infame espada que iba a penetrar su cuerpo esta noche.

Erza no perdiendo tiempo empezó a masajear su pene de arriba y abajo sacándole leves gemidos a naruto, continuo dándole lamidas al pene del rubio como si esta fuera una paleta.

Naruto : diablos erza...eres tan buenaaaa-casi grito al sentir como la pelirroja introdujo su pene en su boca.

Erza empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo, mamando el pene del rubio el cual se sentía en el cielo la boca de la pelirroja era magnifica no había otra manera de describirla.

Erza por su parte disfrutaba del pene del rubio en su boca, teniendo semejante trozo la hacia sentir mas caliente.

Erza : (me pregunto...que dirían los demás al verme así ?).-no puedo evitar preguntarse que dirían sus compañeros al verla mamarle el pene al rubio, de tan solo imaginarlo hizo que su vagina se pusiera mas caliente y mas húmeda ya deseando tenerlo dentro de ella.

Erza : dime te ah gustado hasta ahora naruto ?-le pregunto sacando el pene del rubio de su boca.

Naruto : si...diablos si !-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Erza : bueno y que tal esto ?-terminando de hablar metió todo el pene del rubio en toda su boca, así dándole así una garganta profunda a naruto.

Naruto : arg! erza!-gruño a la vez que con una mano incitaba a erza a ir mas profundo, tanto que su nariz toco la pelvis de naruto.

Erza lucho contra el reflejo nauseoso y las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos pudo meter todo el pene del rubio en su boca.

Se quedo quieta durante unos segundos a lo cual empezó a subir y abajar con mas rapidez que antes lo cual volvía loco a naruto.

Naruto : arg! mierda erza! sigue!-gimió ayudándola con su mano a aumentar su mamada.

Erza igual estaba disfrutando escuchar de los gemidos y gruñidos que salian de su boca, dándole a entender que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Realmente los libros porno que le pidió a Levy estaban dando sus frutos.

Naruto : erza ya casi!-gruño naruto sintiendo que se acercaba su orgasmo.

Erza al escuchar esto para su garganta profunda para decepción del rubio.

Naruto : erza...por q-no tuve tiempo de preguntar por que se detuvo ya que erza le interrumpió.

Erza : aun me falta algo naruto...-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que levantaba sus pechos.

Naruto no entendió a la primera, hasta que cierto recuerdo lo golpeo y se dio cuenta de lo que haría erza a continuación

naruto : (oh diablos!)-pensó entusiasmado, acto seguido erza puso su miembro entre sus pechos y empezó a moverlos de arriba a abajo.

Naruto : si! mierda!-grito al sentir esas suaves pechos alrededor de su pene, eran muchos mejores que los de la prostituta con la que perdió su virginidad.

Erza : como se sienten mis tetas mi amor ?-pregunto sin dejar de mover sus pechos de arriba y abajo.

Naruto : increíble por favor esta vez no pares.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados.

Erza : por supuesto.-respondió sonriendo.

Erza al ver que la cabeza del pene salía de su escote empezó a darle unas lamidas lo cual aumento los gemidos de naruto lo cuales eran música para sus oídos.

Pero naruto ya había llegado a su limite.

Naruto : erza me corro !-gruño al sentir llegar su orgasmo.

Erza al escucharlo libero el pene del rubio y lo introdujo rápidamente en su boca para poder tragar la esencia de este. Solo un segundo mas tarde y sintió un gran chorro de semen en su boca, intento tragarlo todo pero al final no pudo.

Liberándolo de su boca unas cuerdas mas cayeron sobre sus pechos, por suerte ninguno le llego al cabello.

Erza : mmmm que rico...salado y dulce a la vez.-dijo a la vez que lamia los labios y con un dedo recogía lo que le había caído a sus pechos. Chupaba de manera sensual el dedo cubierto de semen queriéndole dar una vista totalmente erótica a su macho.

Naruto ya no resistía, en este momento iba a reclamar a erza scarlet, alias Titania como su mujer y no había nadie o algo que se le impidiera. Cambiando de posiciones erza se encontraba acostada con naruto encima de ella.

MISIONERO

naruto : lista ?-pregunto mirando sus hermosos ojos color café, moviendo un mechón de pelo de su cara.

Erza : si...hazlo quiero ser tuya para siempre.-le contesto con la mas brillante y hermosa sonrisa que pudo darle al hombre que se robo su corazón.

Naruto al ver esto quedo cautivado por su belleza, moviéndose con cuidado introdujo su pene en la vagina de la maga.

Erza : aarrgg!-gruño al sentir como cierta barrera se rompía, su madre y los libros le habían advertido de esto pero experimentarlo era otra cosa.

Naruto : estas bien ?-ignorando los apretado y caliente de su vagina sobre su pene el estaba mas interesado en su bienestar.

Erza : si...es solo que...es mi primera vez.-dijo con algo de dolor.

Naruto por su parte se sorprendió ante esto y no pude evitar sentirse feliz de ser el primero en su vida. Estuvo sin moverse un tiempo mientras se besaban de forma lenta, para que erza se acostumbrara.

Erza : lista...empieza.-le susurro al oído a naruto el cual asintió no sin antes darle un beso en los labios. Empezó a moverse de ritmo lento y constante intentando no lastimar mucho a erza.

Erza : Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!-fueron los gemidos que salian de su boca.

Naruto por su parte hacia una gran fuerza de voluntad por no aumentar las velocidades de sus embestidas por temor a lastimarla pero aun así disfrutaba de su conexión con erza.

Erza : Aahh! Naruto..Mas fuerte!...más por favor!-gimió al ya haberse acostumbrado después de unos minutos de sexo.

Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo erza empezó a mover sus caderas de manera más rápida y fuerte.

Erza : Aaahhh! si! Mas! Aaahhh! Rápido!-gimo en respuesta al aumento de naruto, pero ella también empezó a mover sus caderas para poder aumentar el placer.

Naruto : erza...-susurro sin dejar de mirar su rostro y aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Erza : Naruto! Aaahhh! Me encanta! Aaahhh! Dame más! Follame! Aaahhh!- gimió pidiéndole que este fuera más rápido y fuerte.

Naruto a la vez se abrazó a erza a lo cual hacia que sus pectorales se presionaran con los pechos de erza, las piernas de erza rodeaban su cintura, sus frentes se tocaran y hacia las penetraciones más profundas.

Erza : Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Aaaahhhh!-gimió su nombre una y otra vez.

Naruto para callar un poco sus gemidos la beso de forma apasionada.

Erza : Mmmmhhhh! Mmmmmmmhhhhhh!-seguía gimiendo en el beso.

Esto duro al menos 15 minutos más hasta que erza llego a su límite.

Erza : Aaaahhhh! Naruto! Me corro! Me voy a correr!-empezó a gritar separándose del beso.

Naruto : hazlo erza...córrete..-susurro a su oído enviándole escalofríos a erza por el tono ronco que uso.

Erza : Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaaahhhh! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritando a todo pulmón obteniendo su 2 orgasmo de la noche y superando al anterior. Naruto por su parte solo apretó los dientes al sentir como las paredes internas de la vagina de erza se contraían y exprimían con fuerza su pene.

Lo cual ocasiono su orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de ella con gran fuerza.

Erza sintió como el semen caliente de naruto entraba en ella y la sensación fue magnifica, ella podría hacerse adicta a esto.

Su mirada se dirigió a erza solo para verla en un estado de éxtasis y no pudo evitar inflar su ego masculino, procedió a besarla de manera lenta pero con amor a lo cual erza le respondió unos segundos después.

Naruto : lista para mas ?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Erza : ...por supuesto amor.-le respondió de forma sensual guiñándole un ojo.

Cuchara

Lo siguiente es que estaban en una posición de cuchara haciéndolo con mucha intensidad.

Naruto : aaaah te gusta erza-chan ? Te gusta ?-le preguntaba a la vez que este tenia su mano izquierda levantando la pierna de la mapa para profundizar la penetración, su mano derecha apretando ambos pechos a la vez.

Erza : Aaaaahhhhh! Si! Que rico! No pares! Dame mas fuerte! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!-gemía con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y un poco de baba saliendo de la comisura de su labio.

Naruto : arg me corro !-grito dando una última estocada en su vagina desatando ambos orgasmos.

Erza : SSSSIIIIII!-grito alcanzando su orgasmo.

loto

30 minutos después se encontraban en la posición de loto, sentados en la orilla del onsen.

Naruto/erza : Mmmmhhhh!-gemían ambos mientras se besaban y erza bajaba de arriba a abajo con naruto ayudándola con sus manos en la espalda.

Erza : Aaaahhhhh! cr..eo! que es... hora! de cambiar! Aaaaahhhhh! Ahí! Aaaahhh!-hablaba entre gemidos.

Naruto : oohh ? Esto es ?-pregunto de manera malvada al haber encontrado el punto G de su novia.

Erza : espera! no lo hagaaaaasssss! AAAAAHHHHH!-gimió con fuerza al sentir como naruto golpeo con fuerza su punto G sin misericordia lo cual provoco que casi hiciera una cara ahegao.

Erza : AAAAHHHH! MIERDA!-no logrando resistir el asalto de macho, erza se corrió casi al instante.

Naruto por su parte aun no se había corrido y todavía le falta para hacerlo.

Naruto : bien...erza cambiemos...?-pregunto a naruto a la pelirroja.

Erza estaba en un trance al sentir una vez mas otro orgasmo que superaba al anterior.

Erza : ( si esto sigue así me volverá loca )-pensó al ver que tal vez no resistiría un orgasmo mas fuerte que el que acababa de recibir.

Naruto : erza ?-volvió a preguntar al ver que erza no le contestaba por 3 vez.

Erza : eh ? Ah ! si...por supuesto.-dijo separándose de naruto solo para sentirse ya cansada.

Erza : ( mierda no creo poder resistir mucho mas...y naruto parece como si nada..)-pensó al ver naruto sin ningún rastro de cansancio.

Arrestándose un poco lejos se puso a cuatro patas dándole el culo a naruto el cual podía ver

su redondo y delicioso trasero. Moviendo su trasero para llamar la atención de naruto el cual ni lento ni flojo se posiciono detrás de erza dándole una nalgada a su cremosas nalgas.

Doggy style

Erza : Aaaaahhhh si ! castígame papi !-gimió de forma erótica dándole una traviesa mirada a naruto encendiéndolo aun mas.

Naruto : ah si ? Te gusta que te castigue ?-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada al darse cuenta que su pelirroja tenia un fetiche de masoquista.

Erza : si mi amor castígame ! eh sido una niña...muy mala...-le respondió a la vez que le agitaba el trasero al rubio.

La excitación de naruto se encendió una vez mas y al ver que le gustaba el masoquismo y ver su ano desprotegido se le ocurrió una idea.

Naruto : si es asi...pue...-terminando de hablar se arrodillo al trasero de la maga para empezar lamer el ano de esta.

Erza se quedo de piedra al sentir como su rubio empezó a jugar con su ano.

Erza : na..nna..naru...to...pa..p..par...ra-decia incapaz de formular una palabra completa.

Naruto : te voy a castigar niña mala.-dijo a la vez que posicionaba su pene en la entrada trasera, para realizar sexo anal.

Erza : es..espera! no estoy listaaaaa! arg!-termino gritando y gruñendo sintiendo como naruto penetraba su ano.

Naruto : arg! Puta madre!-gruño al sentir el ano de erza igual de apretado que su vagina, se quedó quieto sin moverse solo escuchando las respiraciones agitadas de erza, viendo que ya era hora empezó a moverse.

Erza : Aaaahhhh! Naruto! más despacio! Por favor!Aaaahhhh-gemía de dolor y placer por su primera vez teniendo sexo anal.

Naruto : pero no te gustaba así mi amor, quieres que pare ?-inclinándose a su oreja y susurrándole a esta.

Erza : ...no...-dijo en voz baja.

Naruto : mmm ? Que dijiste dilo...sigue tus deseos.-le susurro al odio a lo cual erza decidió hacer lo que dijo su macho.

Erza : no pares! Follame! Follame como una puta! Castígame como una! Pero no pares por favor!-dijo en voz alta no queriendo que el rubio se detenga.

Pensó que esta noche el caería a sus pies...pero fue lo contrario...ella callo a sus pies.

Naruto : así me gusta mi erza-chan.-acto seguido volvió a empezar a follarla con mas fuerza y rapidez.

Erza : Aaaahhhh! Si! Mas! Mas! Follame! Más naruto!-gemía por placer ya no sintiendo más dolor, solo placer.

Naruto : quieres que te castigue eh ?-le pregunto a la maga que estaba follando con gran intensidad.

Erza : si! Si! Si! Si! Castígame! Eh sido una niña mala! Castígame!-gemía eróticamente con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Naruto solo sonrió a lo dicho empezó a nalguear sus nalgas con su mano derecha mientras que la otra la sostenía de la cadera.

Slap ! Slap ! Slap ! Slap ! Slap !

Erza : Aaaahhhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh Aaaaahhhhh! Que rico!-gemía sintiendo que el placer era demasiado y su mente se volvía en blanco.

Slap ! Slap ! Slap ! Slap ! Slap !

Erza : Aaaahhhhh! Si! Dame más duro! Mas rápido! Mas fuerte!-fueron lo que se escucho durante 10 minutos.

Ahora naruto se encontraba agarrando ambos pechos de la pelirroja y jugando con ellos, mientras erza tenia una mirada erótica, sus ojos se encontraban nublados y una sonrisa tonta por el placer.

Erza : ( mi mente...se pone...en blanco...Aaaahhhh!...que rico...).-fueron de los pocos pensamientos coherentes que pudo pensar ya que sentía que había llegado a su limite.

Naruto : ( esta es la mejor noche de mi vida! mucho mejor que aquella vez con ayaka-san!).- pensó disfrutando del increíble cuerpo de erza, pero sentía que aun no era suficiente el quería mas.

Deteniendo sus embestidas para decepción de erza rápidamente le levanto junto a erza, lo cual la confundió un poco pero solo duro unos segundos ya que sintió que naruto reanudaba sus embestidas haciendo que su cara volviera a tener el aspecto de placer.

Standing doggy style

Erza : Aaaaahhhhh! Si! No te detengas! Mas! Follame más! Me vuelves loca! Aaaaahhhh!-volvió a gemir con fuerza y su cerebro volviéndose papilla una vez más.

Naruto soltó sus pechos para poder a agarrar las muñecas de las manos de erza, dándole mas fuerza a sus empujes a lo cual erza llego a su límite...se había roto. Su rostro se convirtió en un ahegao con corazones en sus ojos, una sonrisa tonta y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Erza : AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SI! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NARUTO! AAAAAAHHHHHH!-gemía en voz alta al punto que no le importaba que alguien la oyera o la viera, estaba segura que se veía y gritaba igual que una puta, sus pechos se agitaban en el aire por cada empuje que naruto realizaba.

Naruto al escuchar los gemidos de erza y ver como sus enorme pechos se movían en el aire solo lo provocaban a ir mas rápido, quería seguir escucharla gritar su nombre.

Erza : AAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH! FOLLAME! USAME COMO UNA PUTA!-gimió si dejar caer su ahegao de su cara.

Naruto : así ? Eres una puta erza? O eres MI puta eh? Contesta!-le grito a la vez que le daba un fuerte empuje haciendo que erza arqueara su espalda.

Erza : AAAAAAHHHHHHH! TUYA! SOY TU PUTA! SOLO TUYA! AAAAAAHHHHHH!-gemía impúdicamente sin pudor alguno.

Naruto : bien ! que te quede claro ! Eres mía! Mi mujer! Mi hembra! MIA!- terminando de gritar soltó la muñeca izquierda de erza para agarrar su pecho que se movía en el aire, con el derecho la jalo hacie el haciendo que su pecho chocara con la espalda de la maga y dando un gran empuje que hizo que erza arquera su espalda una vez más.

Erza : SI ! SOY TUYA! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritando a la vez que se corría con fuerza, una vez más el orgasmo fue mayor que el anterior, realmente naruto era increíble en la cama actuaba como un macho alfa reclamando a su hembra y eso le encantaba.

Naruto : lista ? Porque yo todavía tengo energía.-le dijo dándole una sonrisa engreída, una vez mas su resistencia era increíble aun no se veía cansado para nada.

Erza: por supuesto...esta vez...me toca estar en la cima...-dijo entre jadeos, aun no se había recuperado pero no dejaría su macho alfa insatisfecho.

Ahora naruto estaba acostado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, erza estaba en cima suyo posicionando su pene en su entrada vaginal a la cual se le salian rastros de sus fluidos y semen de naruto.

vaquera

Erza : Aaaaahhhhh si!-gimió sonriendo al cielo nocturno empalándose en el miembro de naruto, solo duro unos segundo cuando empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran.

Naruto le encanto la vista estaba por agarrarlos y jugar con ellos, pero decidió posponerlo para en un rato mas.

Erza : Aaaaahhhhh! si! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! que rico! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! te gusta mi amor ?! te gusta ?!-le pregunto al hombre debajo de ella si el sentía el mismo placer que ella.

Naruto : aaaaa...si...me encanta como lo haces erza...-gimió con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa.

Erza : Aaaahhhh! Me alegro! Me alegro que te guste!-gimió de felicidad sintiendo como su ego y orgullo femenino se inflaban al escuchar que su macho le gustaba como lo hacia.

Naruto : si...me gusta...más rápido erza !- quitando sus manos de su nuca los movió para darle nalgadas al trasero de erza.

SLAP !

Aaaahhhh!

SLAP !

Aaaaahhhh!

SLAP

Aaaaaahhhh!

Cada nalgada que le daba aumentaba los gemidos de la maga a la vez que lo montaba mas rápido y fuerte, era como darle una orden de aumentar la velocidad la cual erza acataba con facilidad, el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchaba en todo el onsen.

En eso sintió como las manos de naruto empezaban a jugar con sus pechos.

Erza : Aaaaahhhhh! Si! Juega con ellos! Te gustan!? Aaaahhhh!-gemía erza bajando la cabeza para mirar a naruto.

Naruto : no me encantan, los amo!-acto seguido se levantó para chupar los pechos de la maga.

Erza : Aaaaahhhh! Que rico! Chúpalos! Muérdelos! Haz lo que quieras con ellos!-gemía lascivamente, presionando la cabeza de naruto contra sus pechos.

Naruto chupaba y mordía los pezones de los pechos de la maga, cambiando de uno al otro, pasando algo de tiempo naruto soltó los pechos de erza, para decepción de esta solo para volver a gritar con fuerza al sentir ahora las manos del rubio agarrando sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad de las cabalgadas.

Erza : Así! Así! Así! Follame más fuerte! Ya casi me corro! Aaaaahhhhh!-gemía erza mirando a naruto con corazones en sus ojos y una sonrisa de éxtasis.

Naruto obedeció a su mujer lo cual duro 5 minutos mas a lo cual llego a su limite.

Naruto : me corro erza !-grito dando un gran empuje hacia arriba haciendo que erza diera un leve brinco haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran hacia arriba.

Erza : AAAAAHHHHH! ME CORRO!-igual llegando al limite con su macho.

Estuvieron quietos ambos saboreando los orgasmos de cada uno.

Naruto sentía como la vagina de erza se contraía y lo apretaba a la vez que liberaba sus fluidos y erza sentía como su útero se llenaba hasta el borde.

...pero aun no...

naruto : aun no !-grito.

Erza : aaa eh ?-no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, ya que rápidamente la agarro de sus muslos y la levanto y reanudo las embestidas.

Standig caring

Erza : Aaaahhhh! naruto! dame un respiro! Aaaaaahhhhh!-ella ya había llegado a su limite, ya no podía mas.

Naruto : aun no erza !-gruño esta vez sus empujes eran mas fuertes y salvajes lo cual provoco algo.

El útero de erza fue penetrado...

erza al sentir abrió los ojos y la boca del shock no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo que no fuera sentir mas esta sensación.

Erza : AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MI UTERO! MI UTERO! AAAAAAHHHHHH! NARUTO!-gritaba impúdicamente con su cara ahegao que había vuelto.

Naruto : si ! si! te dejare embarazada !-grito haciendo mas fuerte sus embestidas, sus pectorales una vez chocaban con los suaves pechos de erza, como si trataran de fusionarse.

Le encantaba sentir sus pechos contra el suyo.

Erza : AAAAAHHHHH! MAS! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SI! MAS! AAAAAAHHHHH-fueron las únicas palabras que salian de la boca de erza, esto duro media hora mas hasta que...

Naruto : ARG!-gruño corriéndose dentro una vez mas, con la necesidad de embarazarla con su hijo.

Erza : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-otro orgasmo la azoto superando todos los anteriores...una vez mas...

pero aun no...

naruto soltó la pierna izquierda de erza, con la mano izquierda le agarraba el trasero y la mano derecha sujetaba la pierna derecha de erza y reanudo sus embestidas otra vez.

Erza : AAAAAAHHHHHH! DIOS! TE AMO! TE AMO NARUTO!-gemía de manera impúdica y lasciva, sin el menor cuidado.

Naruto : yo también erza ! te amo !- aumentando mas las embestidas las cuales hacían que su pene golpeara el útero de erza o lo atravesaba con facilidad.

Erza : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NARUTO! NARUTO! - gritando a todo pulmón haciendo que naruto aumentara mas sus embestidas.

Naruto : ME CORRO ERZA!-grito disparando su ultima carga de la noche.

Erza : NARUTOOOOOOOO!-llegando al ultimo orgasmo de esta larga noche de pasión.

Ambos se quedaron sin moverse gozando del orgasmo mutuo que habían obtenido.

Naruto finalmente empezó a respirar con algo de dificultad pero el aun podía mas.

Naruto : estas lista para mas erza ?...erza ?-volvió a preguntar al ver que no obtenía una respuesta de su amada, solo para verla inconsciente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver esto solo pudo sonreír de manera suave acariciando su cara con ternura, después de salir de ella la acomodo en sus brazos como una princesa dirigiéndose a los cuartos para poder descansar.

Solo para detenerse cuando vio unos rayos del sol salir del horizonte lo cual sorprendió a naruto.

Naruto : ( la hice que se desmayara y aparte tuvimos sexo hasta el amanecer ? Wow ).-no pudo evitar sentirse como el hombre de hombres.

Terminando su pensamiento reanudo su camino hacia las habitaciones.

FIN DEL LEMON

pasaron unas horas del amanecer y naruto se volvió despertar...sin ningún rastro de cansancio...

solo recuerda que agarro a la inconsciente erza a la habitación solo para caer ambos en el futon sin necesidad de un baño o sabanas

y ambos se encontraban acostados en el futon desnudos, con la cabeza de erza descansando en su hombro y sintiendo sus pechos presionados contra sus abdominales.

No queriendo despertarla se quedo ahí mirando al techo a la vez que le acariciaba su espalda.

Pocos minutos después erza despertó y lo primero que vio fue a naruto sonriéndole con amor a lo cual le llegaron los recuerdo de la noche anterior lo cual la hicieron sonrojar pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa a naruto.

Sin arrepentirse de lo que paso anoche.

Erza : hola...como te sientes ?- le pregunto volviendo a descansar en su pechos y acariciándolo con su mano.

Naruto : de maravilla..y tu...te gusto ?-pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta pero quería escucharla de ella.

Erza :...eres un dios del sexo ? por que no tengo palabras para describirlo.-le contesto sarcásticamente ya que no podía ni si quiera mover un musculo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía a millón.

Naruto : jejeje tal vez...por cierto...-le contesto a medias a erza.

Erza : si ?-dijo con intriga de lo que diría.

Naruto :...aun tengo energía...para mas...-dijo de manera traviesa dirigiéndole una mirada a erza que la hizo estremecer.

Erza : espera...yo aun no me recu-KYA!- no alcanzo a terminar ya que naruto se abalanzo sobre ella para unas rondas mas.

En otro lugar

Irene : oh mi dios...-dijo a la vez que se encontraba desnuda y sudando.

Ella había puesto unos encantamientos de espionaje en todo el onsen para poder ver como su hija y futuro yerno follaban como animales.

Y valla que no la decepciono ya que ella se empezó a masturbarse al imaginarse teniendo un trio con ellos 2, pero al ver el gran cambio de actitud de su yerno.

De un chico amable a un dios del sexo.

Irene : realmente…me sorprendiste naruto-kun…mmmmmm me pregunto si quizá ella…..no…..aun no es muy temprano….pero por lo visto….tal vez necesite ayuda para calmar a ese macho alfa mmmm.-Irene empezó a planear un plan que beneficiaría a todos.

Esto era el comienzo.

Siguiente capítulo : interludio 1


	3. interludio 1

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -De no ser por unos sellos anti-sonido, ese sonido se escuchado a kilómetros de distancia.

actualmente la nueva pareja se encuentra en el departamento que rentaba el rubio teniendo relaciones sexuales desde hace horas. la pareja se sentirá en medio de la habitación con naruto cargando a erza en una posición de soporte, erza tenia sus manos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura para aumentar el placer.

mientras naruto se encontró desnudo, erza tenia unas medias largas en adornos de color rosa al final y unos guantes de metal que llegaban arriba de los bíceps y tenias coderas en forma de corazón. el resto del conjunto estaba tirado en el suelo el cual era una tiara de sirvienta, un delantal de color blanco y una tanga de color rosa.

si señores ella estaba usando la armadura de seducción.

erza: eso ... estuvo increíble ... como siempre ... mi amor.-dijo entre jadeos y sintiendo que solo resistir rondas mas.

naruto: si ... tu igual erza ... estas segura del plan de tu madre? - le pregunto algo inseguro de seguir con la idea de irene.

erza: es eso ... o quedar en silla de ruedas.-dijo con una sonrisa tenza.

**escena retrospectiva **

naruto / erza: que!? - gritaron sin creer lo que propuso la creadora de la magia dragon slayer.

irene: dije que forma un harén, que tiene de complicado? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

Los tres se encontraban en un café al aire libre, al escuchar el grito muchas personas voltearon para ver que había pasado solo para voltear la mirada a otro lado por el intenso instinto asesino emanado de la maga mas fuerte de la cola de hadas.

erza: te pide ayuda para mejorar mi resistencia y me sales con esto! - le pregunto indignada a su madre por proponer semejante idea.

irene: oh vamos cariño no creo que ninguno de mis encantamientos de ayuden con semejante semental ... tarde o temprano ya ni sentirías las piernas.-el contesto de forma calmada a su hija.

la pareja se sonrojo por lo que dijo la milf.

erza: pero ... pero! ... pero! -intentando contrarrestar lo que propuso su madre.

irene: ademas, yernito es cierto que eres el ultimo de tu clan? -pregunto a irene preparando el tiro de gracia.

naruto: eh? ah! si! lo soy! ... por que pregunta irene? -irene le prohibió agregarle el san por que la hacia sentir vieja.

irene: si no estoy mal, antes de los últimos miembros de un clan que esta al borde de la extinción se le pide que tengamos al menos tenga 3 esposas para poder repoblar el clan.-irene habia escuchado eso en una tierra lejana, algo parecido al mundo de yerno pero sin el poder del chakra.

naruto y erza se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo dicho por la pelirroja mayor.

a erza no le gustaba la idea de compartir su hombre, y naruto tampoco se sentia un gusto con la idea de que estaba engañando a erza.

irene: es un macho alfa hija esos hombres aun que son pocos y raros siempre estan rodeados de mujeres, mejor velocidad aceptando la idea de una vez.-dijo con calma pero por dentro estaba algo frustada de que su hija no aceptara y naruto se sonrojara por como lo llamo.

irene: (solo acepta ya puta madre!) .- consideró enojada por la negatividad de su hija.

pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que erza lo quebró.

erza: ... bien ... acepto ... pero con mis condiciones! -grito levantándose de su silla.

naruto se sorprendió que acepta la ridícula idea de su suegra, irene aun que estaba satisfecha por la aceptación de erza con su plan también estaba intrigada con sus condiciones.

naruto / irene: y esas hijo? ...- preguntaron ambos interesados.

erza: 1-yo seré la primera en casarme !, 2- seré la primera en darle un hijo a naruto! y 3 -... que naruto las ame, si el no siente algo especial por ella y pues lo siento que se chingue.-dijo gritando las primeras condiciones y la última la dijo de forma contundente.

naruto: ok ... no suenan nada mal ... pero podre enamorarme de ellas como tu? -enamorarse de varias personas le resultaba algo imposible.

irene: oh lo harás ... confió en ti.- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, el tenia las cualidades de los personajes que tenían lo posible y imposible ... y obtuvimos un harén mediante sus acciones y palabras.

**autor: (cof cof cof protas harem cof cof cof protas eroges cof cof cof: v).**

naruto: esta bien ... lo intentare.-dijo todavía algo indeciso sobre esto.

**flashback de aleta**

naruto: bueno supongo que ya es la hora. erza

**autor: (como se habian vestidos y ya estaban ahi? poder de la edición!)**

el tamokuteki ryoko-jutsu al parecer solo funcionaba de ida y regreso, la primera vez que lo activa te permite ir a un universo diferente, la segunda vez te regresaba a tu universo original. si lo volvías a usar por una tercera vez te mandaba a otro universo diferente al primero, no había seguridad de viajar al mismo universo que en la primera.

por lo cual no volvería a ver a erza, tan solo la idea le provoco terror.

asi que desarrollo alguna especie de punto de regreso, para poder volver al mundo de erza.

ellos aun no habían esperado bien en que mundo iban a quedarse.

las naciones elementales o earthland?

naruto: bien espero no tarde mucho erza.- dijo, esperando que esta mierda funcionara.

erza: no tardes naruto ... me sientoé muy sola sin ti.-dijo dándole una sonrisa sensual y guiñandole un ojo, cosa que naruto le devolvió.

naruto: tamokuteki ryoko-jutsu!

y una vez el círculo se teletransportador activo a un nuevo universo, dejando ahora un punto de regreso.

irene: bueno ... supongo que solo queda esperar.-dijo viendo el lugar donde estaba antes de su año.

erza: ... madre ... tu no propusiste la idea ... para estar con e ... verdad? -le preguntaba a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos hacia su madre.

irene: claro que no hija ... lo que hice fue por tu bien y el de el.-le respondió dándole una suave sonrisa.

erza al ver esto supuso que estaba siendo sincera con ella.

erza: espero y opere esto ...- dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

irene: o tranquila funcionara ... te lo garantizo ...- dijo dando con una sonrisa misteriosa.

erza estaba a punto de cuestionarla cuando escucho una fuerte explosión, viendo de donde venia vio que era del gremio. suspirando derrotada para un castigar a los destructivos de sus compañeros ... aun que ella era igual de destructiva.

irene: (... aun que también es por mi bien ...) .- fue su pensamiento al ver la espalda de su hija dando una sonrisa malvada.

Todo era parte del plan de Irene de estar junto al rubio.

si el tenia un harén su hija no podría evitar que ella estuviera con el, alguien fuerte, cariñoso, que la salva de su dolor y prometió ayudarla con su condición.

... y que fuera una bestia en la cama ... que mas se podría pedir?

ella jugaría el papel de madre que apoyaba a su hija, y pudo su jugada una vez que este ya fuera más flexible sobre el asunto y le dio más confianza.

irene: ahora solo debo esperar mi oportunidad ...- dijo empezando a caminar hacia el gremio.

UNIVERSO 4848: HOTD - Ciudad de Tokonosu

naruto acaba de llegar solo para ver ...

naruto: pero que mierda ...? - pregunto al aire al ver grandes edificios mas grandes que la torre en llamas. mira para atrás para ver una especie de academia que estaba en casi las mismas condiciones ... pero le sorprendió ver ciertas criaturas dentro y fuera de la academia.

los había visto antes ... en una de esas películas que ponían en el cine de konoha.

... zombis ...

**CONTINUARA ...**

siguiente capitulo: Naruto: HOTD - LIMÓN

el siguiente capitulo se publicara en NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD para que lo vayan a ver o pueden checar mi perfil.

cuando toque lemon con erza o alguna otra chica de fairy tail se publicara aqui.

saludos!


	4. orgia

Después de contarle a todos los aviones que tenía sobre el harén del rubio, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar.

Las chicas se encuentran actualmente en el baño del palacio de yasaka (igual al de rias en HERO), todas se encuentran limpiando para poder estar en su mejor momento y dar lo mejor de sí mismas.

Yoruichi acaba de limpiar su cuerpo en eso vio a su compañera de un lado que era konan y se fija en sus pechos específicos en sus pezones.

Yoruichi: oye konan.- le hablo la peliazul la cual se encuentra tañando sus brazos.

Konan: si? - pregunto sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

Yoruichi: dime ... .duele el ponértelos ... y también aumenta el placer? - preguntó curiosa sobre los piercings de la peliazul.

Konan: duele en efecto hasta que tu pezón se cure totalmente, también debes tomar en cuenta la ropa que usas ya que esta se puede atorar en el ... y si ... aumenta la diversión y el placer a la hora del sexo. un sonrojo a la vez que se tocaba sus piercing.

En eso tuvo que ser un par de manos manoseando sus pechos, miro hacia atrás para ver la cara traviesa de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mmmm enserio ... pues déjame probarlo.- comenzó a jugar con sus pezones de forma suave sacándole leves gemidos a la peliazul.

Un poco más alejado de ellas erza y yasaka acababan de terminar de limpiarse el pelo, la milf agarro sus pechos entre sus manos mirando detenidamente sus pezones.

Erza: estas pensando en hacerlo? - pregunto mirando a la youkai la cual se quedo unos momentos en silencio.

Yasaka: no mentiré que suena un poco… atractivo por así decirlo… .y tu? - pregunto a la pelirroja la cual agarro un jabón para pasearlo sobre sus brazos.

Erza: suena atractivo pero si lo hago será solo temporal, creo que pueden retirarse así que tal vez lo haga para unas noches de sexo pero eventualmente los retirados.- dijo terminando ahora pasando el jabón sobre sus piernas.

Yasaka se quedó en silencio satisfecha de la respuesta.

Ella tenia que pensar sobre el asunto luego, miro a la pelirroja la cual tomo un rastrillo que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente.

Yasaka: vas a rasurarte tu vello púbico? - pregunto la youkai interesada ya que ella, jalter y erza eran las que tenían vello mientras que las otras 3 se lo rasuraban.

Erza: si, es una ocasión especial así que por que? Además volverá a crecer, y tu?- pregunto mirando a la milf la cual le sonrió en respuesta para tomar un rastrillo.

Yasaka: bueno..no puedo quedarme atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro haciendo reír a la maga.

Del otro lado se encontraban saeko y jalter, la ultima mirando a la primera la cual acaba de depilarse su vagina ya que le había crecido un poco de vello.

Saeko: ( bien supongo que estoy lista).- pensó al ver su vagina libre de cualquier vello.

En eso noto que alguien la miraba y volteo a ver a jalter, la cual miraba su vagina depilada.

Jalter al verse descubierta volteo la mirada avergonzada y volvió a enjabonar sus brazos.

Saeko: quieres rasurarte?- pregunto a su compañera de lado la cual se sonrojo un poco.

Jalter: si..pero….no se como….- dijo en voz baja avergonzada de este hecho.

Saeko solo se rio de forma leve por esto, se le hacía lindo.

Saeko: tranquila deja te ayudo.- se posiciono detrás de ella para aumentar más la avergüenza de la avenger.

Solo unos minutos mas i todas salieron del baño con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos, excepto yoruichi la cual la tenia sobre su hombro, sin darle importancia su desnudez.

Erza: bien chicas es hora de ponernos sexys, que gane la mejor.- terminando de hablar todas se quitaron su toalla para ir a ponerse el conjunto que usarían esta noche.

La maga saco de su dimensión de bolsillo unas prendas que usaría esta noche.

Erza: (no pienso perder).- fue el pensamiento de la maga la cual se encontraba decidida a ganar.

Ella iba a ganar por su honor por su título de hembra alfa en el harem.

Afuera del palacio

Naruto había ido a dejar a kuno con una amiga suya según yasaka, kuno se iba a quedar a dormir esta noche con ella.

A lo cual el fue a dejarla solo para estar seguro.

Entro al palacio saludando a los guardias los cuales esta vez todos eran mujeres.

Cuando iba a buscar a sus chicas vio una nota en la mesa del comedor la cual decía:

¨ven semental, te esperamos arriba en el cuarto con una nota rosa en la puerta¨

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigió hacia arriba para entrar al cuarto.

Recordó que la ultima vez que sucedió esto había obtenido un trio.

Ahora estaba segura que obtendría algo mas que un trio.

Cuando llego a la puerta que tenia la nota rosa entro abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Yoruichi con una tanga, guantes hasta los codos y medias de color blanco sin sostén lo cual dejaba sus pechos de chocolate al descubierto.

Jalter con una lencería de color negro, tanga y bragas a juego.

Konan tenía un sosten y una tanga del mismo color solo que estos tenían un estampado de nubes rojas, un conjunto erótico de akatsuki.

Yasaka tenía un conjunto de lencería de color rosa, tanga y un sostén.

Saeko con su lencería que usó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, su sostén de flores, unas medias de color morado oscuro junto a la tanga del mismo color.

Y erza estaba usando una versión de su armadura de seducción solo que esta vez no tenía la diadema, el delantal y sin guantes de metal.

Aún tenía sus medias negras a juego con unos guantes y su tanga de color rosa sin sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver lo hermosas y seductoras que se miraban esas mujeres.

Y solo por el….. solo tuvo un pensamiento que vino a su cabeza.

Naruto: (soy un bastardo con suerte).- pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cama empezando a desnudarse.

Llegó a la cama solo con sus boxers, a lo cual las chicas lo agarraron de las manos para tirarlo a la cama.

Erza se abalanzo a besarlo con pasión mientras que saeko le besaba el cuello.

yasaka y jalter se dedicaban a besar y lamer su torso.

Mientras yoruichi y konan acariciaban el miembro del rubio sobre la tela del boxer.

El rubio se sentía en el paraíso por las acaricias de estas hermosas mujeres.

Ero-sennin de seguro esta orgullo y celoso en el lugar donde se encuentre.

Pero no queriendo quedarse atrás con sus manos empezó a acariciar los pechos de erza y saeko.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Juega con mis pechos! Aaahhh!

Saeko: ooohhh! Como amo que me toques! Aaahhh!

Gemian ambas mujeres empezando a calentarse debido a las acarisias del rubio.

Las 2 mujeres que se encontraban abajo del rubio procedieron a quitarle la ultima prenda que este aun llevaba revelando su erecto pene de 9 pulgadas.

Lamiendo los labios con lujuria ambas empezaron a lamer de arriba abajo el pene del rubio haciendo que este gimiera de gozo.

Todas las chicas se apartaron de el para ir a ayudar a sus hermanas a darle placer a su hombre.

Naruto gemía de satisfacción sintiendo como las 6 mujeres lamian y chupaban su pene intercambiando lugares en ocasiones.

Pero decidido que era hora de subir un poco el nivel.

En un movimiento, ahora se encontraban 6 rubios de pie rodeando a las mujeres mientras el original se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Seria injusto que a una de ellas les tocara el original y las otras no.

Así que por el momento que se divirtieran con sus clones.

Cada una fue con un clon para empezar a darle sexo oral.

Todas empezaron a chupar las bolas de los clones sacando suspiros de estos, después procedieron a lamer todo el pene de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con sus manos masajeaban los testículos.

Todas iban al mismo ritmo hasta que yoruichi se les adelanto empezando a chupar el pene de su clon con ferocidad.

Al ver esto las demás empezaron a chupar el pene de los clones con la misma ferocidad no queriendo quedarse atrás.

Konan fue la primero en empezar en hacerle a su clon una garganta profunda sacándole un gemido de satisfacción al clon.

Pero no fue la única ya que fue seguida de jalter y yoruichi, mientras que las otras 3 tenían otros planes.

Erza, saeko y yasaka se quitaron sus sostenes al ver que el miembro del rubio estaba todo cubierto de su saliva lo metieron entre sus pechos para empezar a darle un titfuck a los clones.

El naruto original se encontraba excitado por la vista por lo cual empezó a masturbarse de forma lenta viendo el show.

Al parecer la primera batalla había iniciado.

Garganta vs Tetas.

Por la cara de sus clones se podía ver que todos estaban disfrutando esto y seria difícil elegir que es mejor.

Pero al final ganaría quien hiciera que se corriera primero.

Jalter y las otras metían los penes de los clones por completo en sus bocas haciendo que la nariz de estas tocan la entrepierna de los clones.

Yasaka y las otras movían sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo incluso las movían de lado a lado.

Por lo que podía escuchar los gemidos de sus clones, el equipo vencedor sería...

Clones: me corroo!- gritaron corriendose sobre los pechos de yasaka, saeko y erza.

El primero clon en venirse fue el de yasaka seguido en conjunto con el de erza y saeko provocando un empate por el 2 lugar.

Las 3 mujeres abrieron sus bocas para recibir el semen de su hombro, algunos restos de semen cayeron sobre sus pechos a lo cual todas empezaron a recogerlo de sus pechos y chuparlo de forma erótica.

Yasaka al terminar de beber el semen de sus pechos le dio una sonrisa engreída a erza la cual solo resoplo ante esto ya que técnicamente le estaba diciendo.

¨mis tetas son mejores que las tuyas¨

Saeko: parece que perdiste esta ronda eh erza.- comentó la espadachina la cual acababa de beber todo su semen.

Erza chupo su dedo cubierto de semen gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

Erza: no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que viene ahora.- dijo sensualmente a lo cual la busujima asintió con la cabeza tenían una sonrisa de lujuria.

Clones: arg! Carajo!- escucharon gruñir a los otros clones los cuales se corrieron sobre las bocas de las demas con yoruichi siendo la que hizo correr primero a su clon seguida de konan y por ultimo jalter.

Pero era de esperarse, ella no tenía mucha experiencia a diferencia de erza y saeko las cuales eran las que más habían tenido relaciones con el rubio.

Yoruichi, yasaka y konan tenían un poco de experiencia el ámbito.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que las demás terminaran de beber el semen de los clones.

Después todas las chicas procedieron a quitarse sus sostenes y tangas, dejándolas desnudas solo con sus medias qué algunas tenias.

Todas estaban desnudas enfrente del rubio él cual no podía sentirse una vez más un bastardo con suerte.

Naruto miro a todas sus y sabía que lo siguiente que venía, pero, no sabía a quién elegir primero.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos finalmente decidido con quien empezaría.

Deshaciendo un clon para que fueran 5 y con el 6 cada clon agarro una chica la puso sobre la cama en la posición de misionero.

Naruto: lista ?- pregunto mirando a la elegida.

Jalter: s-solo- h-hazlo!- grito avergonzada solo para volver a gritar por la brusquedad de la embestida de su compañero.

A lo cual todos los clones le siguieron.

Konan: Ohhh no me canso de esto!

Yoruichi: oh mierda si!

Saeko: Kyaaa!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Mi macho!

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto!

Jalter: Aaahhh!

No les dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su pene y empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad.

El cuarto lleno de gemidos de diferentes voces pero todas tenían algo en común, todas eran de placer y amor por el hombre con el que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Vamos! Rómpeme el culo!

Gemía la alter sintiéndose feliz de ser la primera mientras el rubio tenia un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas.

Las demás estaban en igual posición solo que con yasaka, konan y yoruichi los clones estaban manoseando los pechos de estas.

Mientras que con erza y saeko, los clones chupaban los pechos de estas.

Toda la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de las chicas las cuales su lujuria estaba por los techos.

Erza: si! Chupa mis tetas naruto! Son tuyas! Aaahhh!

Saeko: muerde mis pezones! Hazlo naruto! Por favor!

Yasaka: mi kami! Aprieta mis tetas! Sigue dandome duroooo!

Yoruichi: mas rápido! Mas rápido! Mas rápido!

Konan: dios! No te detengas! Pellizca mis pezones! Aaahhh!

Jalter: vamos! Mas! Mas! Mas!

Por suerte había sellos anti-sonido por lo cual nadie podía oírlos desde afuera.

Los clones penetraban a las mujeres con gran fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de todas.

Ahora erza y yoruichi tenían sus piernas presionadas contra sus pechos mientras que sus piernas estaban juntas en el pecho de los clones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que profundo! Mas mi amor! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi: mierda! Mierda! Estas muy adentrooooo!

Con jalter y saeko los clones se habían recostado sobre ellas haciendo que los pechos de las mujeres se frotaran con los pectorales de los rubios a la vez que se besaban.

Jalter: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!

Y por ultimo con yasaka y konan los clones chupaban un pecho mientras que con una mano jugaban con el otro orbe de carne suave.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Te encantan mis tetas mi macho ?! Hazlo que quieras con ellas!

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Muérdeme y pellízcame mis pezones!

El rubio seguía follando con fuerza a la alter a la vez que se daban un beso apasionado, pero los gemidos de las otras chicas lo excitaban en gran medida.

El junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza sacándole mas gemidos a la mujeres.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero una cosa era segura...

todas: me corro! Me corro naruto! AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron todas a la vez que se corrían juntas.

Los movimientos del rubio junto el de los clones se detuvo dejando que las chicas disfrutaran de su orgasmo.

Unos minutos después todas se encontraban recuperadas de su orgasmo y lista para mas.

A lo cual el rubio sonrió en respuesta de esto.

Horas después

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Minutos ? Horas ? E incluso días ?

No sabían pero de lo que si estaban seguras era que todas ya habían llegado a su 4 orgasmo y era donde todas se habían desmayado en sus anteriores encuentros.

Era aquí donde comenzaría la pelea.

Actualmente cada una estaba en una posición diferente.

Erza estaba montándolo con fuerza a un clon que estaba sentado en un sillón.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Konan estaba acostada con una pierna levantada con un clon follandole su vagina con fuerza.

Konan: ahí! Ahí! Ahí! Aaahhh! Dios!

Yasaka y yoruichi estaban en el suelo en doggy style con unos clones follandolas con fuerza, las 2 se encontraba de frente a lo cual ambas procedieron a besarse.

Yasaka/yoruichi: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Saeko estaba con el original el cual la estaba penetrando en la posición de cuchara, con el rubio masajeándole los pechos.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!

En frente de ella se encontraba jalter en la misma posición que saeko pero se encontraba con una cara cansada.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Todas escucharon esto y sonrieron en sus mentes, dándose cuenta de algo.

La servant estaba por llegar a su limite.

Los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que estaba por llegar a su limite por lo cual empezaron a moverse mas rapido y fuerte para poder depositar su semen en los uteros fertiles de sus chicas.

Todas empezaron a gemir en voz alta pero mas jalter la cual ya tenia una cara ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Jalter: Puta madre! Aaahhh! N-no voy! A perdeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Solo fueron unos segundos mas hasta que el rubio y sus clones dieran una ultima embestida que golpeo el punto G de todas provocando el orgasmos de todas.

Pero para jalter este fue su ultimo de esta noche.

Jalter: mierda! Mierda! MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que el clon depositaba su semen en su vagina, el clon sintió como el cuerpo de la servant se aflojaba dando entender que se había desmayado.

**Jalter fuera **

Las demás empezaron a reunir fuerza para la siguiente ronda mientras el clon de naruto que estaba atendiendo a jalter desapareció no sin antes acomodar a la servant en la cama.

Ahora cada quien volvió a empezar a follar con sus compañeros.

Esta vez un clon estaba con yoruichi en una posición de loto sentados en un sillón con los brazos de la morena envueltos alrededor del cuello del rubio y este tenía sus manos sobre su trasero a la vez qué le envestía.

actualmente ambos se besaban.

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Konan estaba con él original en la posición de full nelson de pie sobre la habitación, la peliazul gemía de placer ya que el clon la estaba follando por el culo y su vagina liberaba fluidos vaginales sobre el piso.

Konan: Dios que brusco! Dios si! Si!

Erza se encontraba a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por detrás por un clon.

Erza: Dame duro naruto! Follame cómo una perra! Aaahhh!

saeko y yasaka se encontraban en la posición de cowgril montando como si fueran unas vaqueras a su semental.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! más rápido! Aaahhh!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Arre vaquero! Arre!

Una vez más la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de las chicas, exceptuando a jalter la cual parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Yoruichi empezó a bajar y subir ajustándose sobre los movimientos del clon, separándose del beso para tomar aire mientras el clon del rubio ataco sin piedad sus pechos.

Yoruichi: fuck! Mas rapido! Mas rapido!

En la cama saeko empezó a chupar uno de los grandes pechos de yasaka mientras el clon debajo de esta apretaba el otro.

El clon de saeko le estaba dando unas nalgadas provocando que gimiera mientras chupaba las grandes tetas de la youkai.

Yasaka: que rico! Esto es demasiado! Sigue chupando mis tetaaassss!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Erza por su parte seguia a cuatro patas siendo follada como una perra mientras el clon tiraba de su cuello con una mano y con la otra la azotaba.

Erza: Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas! Castígame como una perraaaaa!

Y por ultimo estaba konan con el original el cual estaba en medio de la habitación teniendo, el rubio le estaba aplicando un full nelson solo que en vez de penetrar su vagina estaba penetrando su ano.

Por suerte la peliazul le entrego su primera vez anal pero aun asi...

Konan: dios mevas a rompeeeeerrrr! Me vas rompeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Naruto: bueno...supongo que ese es el plan...konan...- el rubio le susurro en el odio mientras seguia con sus embestidas fuertes haciendo que la peliazul gimiera aun mas de placer.

Sin dejar de disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos naruto miro alrededor de la habitación y vio a todas sus chicas siendo folladas con fuerza y gimiendo con lujuria.

La vista lo excitaba en gran medida, sus sexys cuerpos cubiertos de sudor haciéndolas ver aun mas sensuales junto a esas sonrisas de éxtasis.

Lo ponían mas caliente de lo que estaba y de manera inconsciente empezó a moverse con mas fuerza haciendo que la peliazul entre sus brazos empezara chillar de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi culo! Estas destrozando mi culo! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi sentia el pene del clon golpeando una y otra vez su cuello uterino mientras mordia uno de sus pezones.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Carajo! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!

Con yasaka y saeko ahora estaban poniendo sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio para tener un mejor control con sus movimientos mientras los clones les daban nalgadas con una mano y con la otra manoseaban los pechos de las chicas.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Ya casi! Un poco mas! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: Oh mi kami! Mas! No te detengas!

Con erza el clon no dejaba de tirar de su hermoso pelo escarlata pero ahora su otra mano dejo de azotarla para poder jugar con uno de sus pechos, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Ya casiiiiii!

El original y los clones empezaron a sentir como las vaginas de yoruichi, saeko, erza y yasaka se empezaban a contraerse.

Al igual que el ano de konan.

Al sentir esto empezaron a moverse de manera furiosa con el fin de que todas se corrieran.

Lo cual lo logro haciendo que todas gritaron al llegar a su orgasmo, en especifico una la cual fue...

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi dios! DIIIIIOOSSSSS!

Konan fue la que obtuvo el orgasmo mas fuerte haciendo que alzara su mirada al cielo con un ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

El original sintió como el ano de la kunoichi lo apretaba con gran fuerza como nunca, al igual que los clones sintieron como las paredes internas de las demás apretaban sus penes.

Solo unos segundos después de que konan llegara al orgasmo esta se desmayó en brazos del rubio.

**Konan fuera **

Las demás después de que su orgasmo se fuera se miraron entre si para ver si alguien se había desmayado.

Voltearon hacia a konan la cual se desmayo por la fuerza de orgasmo, sonrieron felices y cansadas al ver una contendiente menos.

Naruto fue a dejarla en la cama a lado de jalter la cual seguía inconsciente.

Después de dejarla miró a sus chicas pensando en cuál era la siguiente las demás iban a ponerse en posición cuando...

?: naruto haz más clones, danos a todas una doble-penetración!

El rubio las chicas y los clones miraron hacia...erza...la cual tenía una sonrisa sexy en su rostro mientras estaba de pie desnuda con las manos en sus caderas.

Saeko imito la sonrisa de la pelirroja y asintió.

Yoruichi tenía la sonrisa mas grande que había dado en su vida, ya que una de sus fantasías sexuales era una doble-penetración.

Y esta noche se cumpliría.

Pero lo curioso fue yasaka la cual tenía una cara de excitación y...nervios ?.

Erza: ho ? Al parecer alguien no se siente segura de si misma.- hablo arrogantemente mirando a la youkai la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yasaka: hmph! Eso lo veremos scarlet.- dijo de forma altanera mirando a la pelirroja.

Erza no contestó y empezó a caminar a la cama para acostarse boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

Las demás imitaron esto y se pusieron en la cama con las piernas abiertas mirando al rubio y sus clones.

Los cuales sonrieron entusiasmados.

Después de acomodarse, había un clon debajo de cada chica con otro encima suyo.

Esta vez le había tocado el original a la morena de yoruichi.

Sin querer desperdiciar más el tiempo las penetraron a todas a la vez provocando una gran gemido en conjunto de todas.

Erza: Aaahhh! Como amo esto!

Saeko: diablos! Se siente fantástico!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: oh dios! Que bien se siente!

Fueron los gemidos que salían de la boca de las chicas.

Erza y saeko ya tenían un poco de experiencia en esto pero lo que era yasaka y yoruichi no tenían ninguna en esto.

Del lado de yasaka estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos sorprendida por esta nueva sensación de tener 2 penes dentro de ella.

Yoruichi no estaba mejor ya que tenía una sonrisa pervertida y ojos nublado por el placer.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por erza y saeko ya que dedujeron por sus reacciones que la siguiente en salir sería una de ellas 2.

Los rubios no dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse y empezaron a moverse de forma calmada pero placentera para las hembras.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios! Se siente tan bien!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Así! Mas rapido!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Aaahhh!

Esta vez los gemidos que sonaban en la habitación eran un poco mas fuerte debido a la doble penetración de las hembras.

Era un milagro que konan y jalter no se despertaran por el ruido, dedujo que estarían fuera de servicio hasta mañana.

Naruto junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse mas rápido provocando que los gemidos de las chicas empezaran aumentar.

Saeko: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Dios mas!

Yoruichi: Mas! Mas! Esto es increibleeeee!

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Esto es grandioso! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Como adoro esta sensacion! Me encantaaaaa!

El harem de naruto se encontraba en éxtasis por la sensación de ser penetradas por sus dos agujeros.

La sensación era indescriptible.

El original y los clones de arriba usaron sus manos para apretar los senos de las chicas sacándole mas gemidos a las chicas

Mientras los clones de abajo besaban los cuellos de las chicas y jugaban con sus manos con el clítoris de estas.

Las chicas tenían sus mentes en blanco, el placer era demasiado para ellas pero aun asi se mantuvieron firmes sin ceder.

Excepto una.

Yoruichi: mas! Mas! Quiero mas! Mas!

A pesar de que sus mentes estaban nubladas por el placer yasaka, erza y saeko miraron hacia la morena la cual tenia un ahegao en su cara, con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos nublados por el placer mirando a la nada.

Todas vieron que la doble penetración era demasiado para ella, ahora solo tenían que resistir esta ronda.

Pasaron unas horas y Naruto y sus clones no disminuían su velocidad, mas bien cada cierta hora aumentaban sus embestidas.

Con erza y sus 2 clones estos el clon de abajo empezó a besar de forma apasionada a la pelirroja mientras que el de arriba chupaba uno de sus pechos mientras jugaba con el otro.

Erza: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Con yasaka sus clones apretaban sus pechos con ambas manos haciendo que la milf youkai gritara de extasis al sentir como 4 manos jugaban con sus enormes tetas.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios no paren! Sigan jugando con mis tetaaaaaaaassss!

Saeko tenia el clon de abajo jugando con una de sus manos su clítoris pellizcándolo en ocaciones haciendo que esta gritara por el placer.

Mientras el clon de abajo jalaba con sus dedos los pezones duros de la busujima.

Saeko: Kya! No te detengas! Sigue jugando con mi clítoris y pezones! Kya!

Y por ultimo.

La morena de yoruichi no paraba de gemir con la lengua de fuera y con corazones en sus pupilas.

Los clones de arriba y debajo de ella embestían al mismo tiempo y en ocasiones invertían los tiempos haciendo que cuando uno entrara el otro saliera.

El original y los otros clones habían hecho esto con las demás pero fue yoruichi la que no soporto este ritmo haciendo que esta no pensara en nada mas que la siguieran penetrando.

Yoruichi: no pares! No pares! Dame mas! Rómpeme en dos!

Gritaba ahogada en el placer provocando que los demás en el cuarto se pusieran mas calientes.

Despues de 20 minutos mas los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que llegaban a su limite.

Las chicas por su parte no estaban mejor ya que tenían un gran orgasmo que se acercaba rápido.

El rubio asintió su cabeza a sus clones los cuales captaron la orden y empezaron a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad.

Las chicas chillaban de placer.

Yasaka: Ooohhh! Me voy a correr! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Mmmmm! ¡Si! Aaaahhhh!

Saeko: ya casi! Ya casi! Kya!

Yoruichi: ¡SÍ! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! SSSSIIII!

Finalmente tanto las chicas como el rubio y sus clones llegaron al orgasmo.

Las chicas estaban en un nuevo mundo de placer sintiendo como su vagina y ano era por su semen de su amante.

Un poco mas y se desmayaban ... bueno excepto una.

Yoruichi tenia un ahegao en su cara con su lengua de fuera y sus pupilas en forma de corzaon.

Su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el sexo de esta noche se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que obtuvo de la doble penetración.

El cuerpo de la morena se desplomó sobre el clon de abajo el cual la atrapo para despues acomodarla en la cama al lado de konan y jalter.

**Yoruichi fuera**

Los clones que estaban follando a yoruichi desaparecieron en nube de humo.

Erza y yasaka se miraron con desafio sin querer seder mientras saeko las miraba divertida, las 3 tenian sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor por tanto sexo a la vez que respiraban de forma agita.

Naruto vio a sus chicas y vio lo máximo aguantaría rondas mas asi que ...

A seguir dándoles….

Ahora yasaka estaba con el follaje original de su vagina con un clon penetrando en su ano, estaban de pie en la habitación dejando caer y subir a yasaka sobre ambos penes.

Yasakka: ¡AAAHHHH! MAS! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO!

Saeko estaba acostada de lado en la cama con 2 clones, uno penetrando su vagina y el otro su ano.

Ambos clones se movían en igualdad a la vez que el de enfrente besaba apasionadamente a saeko mientras que el de atrás manoseaba sus grandes pechos.

Saeko: MMMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMM!

Por ultimo erza estaba en la cama montando a un clon que follaba su vagina mientras tenia otro encima de ella penetrándole su ano.

El clon de atras apretaba sus tetas y pellizcando sus pezones y el abajo tenia sus manos sobre su trasero dándole nalgadas a la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! QUE RICOOOOOO!

Los gemidos de las chicas aumentaban de placer mientras naruto y sus clones suspiraban o gruñían de placer.

El rubio y sus clones se pusieron más excitados al oír los grandes gritos de las chicas las cuales gozaban de placer por los movimientos de ellos.

El original veía de frente como la cara de la milf youkai se distorsionaba en una de placer, pero no era la única ya que saeko y erza estaban igual.

Acerco su cara para darle un beso apasionada a la youkai la cual lo devolvió con gusto y placer.

El clon de atrás empezó a besar y chupar el cuello de la youkai con la intención de dejarle una marca.

Yasaka: MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Saeko por su parte dejo de besarse con el clon de enfrente y ahora se dedicaba a gemir al sentir como el clon de enfrente seguía penetrando su vagina sin descanso alguno a la vez que jugaba con sus pechos.

El clon de atrás empezó a darle azotes en su trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra tenía un firme agarre sobre la cintura.

Saeko: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! DIOS MIO! ME VUELVO LOCA! AAAHHH!

Erza seguía igual, siendo penetrada por sus dos agujeros por 2 clones pero...

Erza: NARUTO! DAME OTRO CLON!

El grito sorprendió a yasaka pero a saeko ya sabiendo la resistencia de su amiga.

Otro?

En un estele de humo apareció otro clon, solo que este estaba de pie en la cama con su pene enfrente de la cara de la maga.

La pelirroja no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a chupar el pene del clon con hambre y placer.

Los otros clones seguían penetrándola con fuerza a la vez que la daban nalgadas a su culo y jugaban con sus grandes tetas.

Erza: MMMMM! DIOS QUE RICOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS! MMMMM!

Chupaba el pene del clon y solo lo sacaba para soltar gemidos.

Esto sorprendió a la milf de yasaka al ver que la maga humana estaba teniendo un gangbang y no parecía con signos de cansancio.

Eso es el asusto un poco, ya que llegó a su límite.

Yasaka: NO PERDDEREEEEE! AAAAHHHHH! MAS! DAME MAS ANATA!

Escuchando la solicitud de su hembra el rubio junto al clon empezar a subir y bajarla con más rapidez y fuerza haciendo que sus penes golpearan zonas sensibles dentro de la milf.

Yasaka: KYA! ¡SI! ASI! AAAAHHHH!

Saeko estaba en un mundo de éxtasis al sentir los 2 cuerpos musculosos de los clones frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Sus grandes pechos rozando con los duros pectorales del rubio.

Sumándole al sentir 2 grandes miembros de carne deformando su anterior haciendo que estos tomanran su forma.

Ella estaba arruinada para cualquier otro hombre, aunque no le importaba ya que ella de naruto y solo de ella.

Saeko: KAMI! NO PARES! ¡SIGUE COMO UNA PROSTITUA! HAZLO NARUTOOOO!

Erza seguía teniendo su gangbang siendo follada como una puta sin pudor alguno.

Los clones estaban moviéndose furiosamente sacándose a la pelirroja grandes gritos de placer.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! MAS FUERTE! ¡FOLLA A TU PUTA NARUTO! MMMMMM!

El rubio escuchaba los gritos de sus hembras y solo lograban que se pusiera más cachondo haciendo una señal con su cabeza a los clones.

Los que captaron empezaron a moverse más rápido de lo que habían hecho en la noche asiendo que se el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchara en toda la habitación.

Pero no se quedaron ahí ya que comenzará a morder o pellizcar los pezones de las hembras a la vez que los azotes eran más fuertes logrando una vez más que los gritos de placer y lujuria aumentaran.

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa pervertida con su lengua de fuera, sus ojos nublados por el placer y unos sonrojos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Saeko: ¡AAAA! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHH! KYAAAA!

Yasaka: AMO ESTO! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO! SIGUE FOLLANDOTE A TU ZORRAAAA!

Erza: MMMMM! ¡SI! QUE RICO! LO AMO! NO PARES NARUTO!

Eran los gritos de lujuria que se escuchaban en toda la habitación más el sonido de carne golpeando carne acompañado del olor a sexo duro que impregnaba toda la habitación.

Naruto estaba seguro que el olor no se iría tan fácilmente.

Paso 1 hora exactamente y las mujeres del rubio estaban sintiendo su orgasmo se acercaba, este era mas grande que al anterior.

Por lo cual 1 de las 3 caería en esta ronda.

Sintiendo como la caliente y estrecha vagina de yasaka empezaba apretar aun mas su pene era señal de que la milf estaba llegando a su límite.

Los clones de saeko y erza sintieron esto y decidieron intentar ir más rápido y fuerte para el siguiente orgasmo fuera increíble.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! ME CORRO NARUTO! ME CORRO!

Saeko: DIOS! DIOS! NARUTOOOOO!

Yasaka: SI! YA CASI! ¡YA CASI MI MACHOOOO!

Solo fueron unos empujes mas hasta que las 3 llegaron a su orgasmo ... en especial 1 ...

O 2? ...

Yasaka: ME CORROOOOOOOOOO!

Saeko: KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambas hembras recibieron un gran grito al llegar a su orgasmo más grande que tuvieron en su vida.

Tenían en sus caras un ahegao mientras sus cuerpos tenían espasmos debido al gran orgasmo que tenían.

Erza se corrió dando un gran grito de placer, pero solo pudo hacer correr al 3 clon.

Paso un minuto entero sin moverse hasta que una de las chicas se desmayo por la cantidad de placer que obtuvo esta noche.

La cual era yasaka la cual quedo inerte entre el rubio original y su clon.

**Yasaka fuera **

Naruto al ver esto desapareció al clon de atrás y llevo a yasaka a la cama acomodándola a lado de demás.

En eso sintió como una mano acariciando su mejilla, miro hacia el frente y era saeko la cual lo miraba con una cara de cariño y amor.

Se acerco a su rostro para plantearle un beso suave pero que transmitía amor y afecto, terminando el beso...

Saeko: te amo naruto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo al caer sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo poniendo su cabeza en pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo violeta.

Naruto: yo también te amo saeko-chan...- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa a la vez que acomodaba a la busujima con las demás chicas.

**Saeko fuera **

Haciendo un sello de mano para desaparecer a los clones restantes miro en dirección al centro de la cama para ver a la ultima en pie.

Si titulo de Reyna de las hadas no era de adorno al parecer.

Ahí se encontraba acostada en la cama son su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor haciendo que algunos mechones de pelos se pegaban en su cara.

Tenía una cara sensual, pero a la vez de amor.

Esa mirada le decía que lo estaba esperando a lo cual no tardo en ir hacia ella.

Abriendo sus piernas para recibir a su hombre el cual se acomodó una vez más en la posición de misionero.

**misionero **

Sus frentes tocaban la una de la otra haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, azul y marrón se miraban con toda la la pasión, lujuria, cariño, afecto y amor que tenían el uno del otro.

Los suaves y grandes pechos se presionaban contra los duros pectorales del rubio.

Las piernas suaves y esbeltas de la pelirroja rodeaban la cintura del rubio aprisionándolo para que estuvieran mas unidos.

El rubio metió de manera lenta y suave su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja sacándole suspiros de placer.

Al estar completamente dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de manera lenta y suave haciéndolo muy placentero.

Erza: Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!- gemía de manera suave al sentir como el pene del rubio entraba y salia de su apretada vagina, golpeando su cuello uterino en el proceso.

El rubio empezo a aumentar la velocidad.

Erza: Aahh!..Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!- empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mas constante debido a los movimientos del rubio.

Naruto por su parte empezó a mover mas fuerte y mas rápido debido a que ya se acercaba a su limite igual erza.

Así qué querían terminarlo con una ¨explosión¨

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados perdida en el placer.

Naruto: Gggrrr! Erza! - gruño mientras tenia su frente recargada sobre la de la maga.

Solo fueron 10 minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite con el rubio golpeando su punto G de la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTOOOOOOO! - grito corriéndose por ultima vez noche.

Naruto gruño liberando su semen en el útero fértil de la pelirroja.

Erza tenia una cara perdida en el placer con sus ojos nublados mirando hacia el techo y su lengua de fuera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sitiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse miro directamente la cara de su amado para decirle ...

Erza: Te amo naruto ...- para despues caer rendida ante el sueño.

**ganadora Erza**

Naruto le dio un besos suave en sus labios.

Naruto: yo tambien te amo erza ... a todas las amo.- dijo con amor y cariño a la pelirroja y mirando al resto de su harem dormido.

Naruto se acomoda en la cama con erza durmiendo sobre su pectoral izquierdo donde se encuentra su corazón y cerro los ojos para darse un sueño.

**En la mañana **

El rubio despertó mirando alrededor para ver su harén acurrucado sobre el, dedujo que se movió de forma inconsciente.

Erza y saeko durmiendo en su pecho.

Yasaka y yoruichi usando sus manos como almohadas.

Y jalter y konan durmiendo en sus piernas.

Al ver esto sonrió de forma cariñosa viéndolas dormir profundamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había durado la orgia y no le importaba.

Realmente era un tipo afortunado al tenerlas.

Volvió a acostarse con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto: (fue noche increíble) .- antes de volver a dormir.

**Continuará ...**

**AUTOR: ¿bueno qué les parecio la orgia?**

**él interludio 7 se divideira en 2 partes y por fin… ..**

... **..voy un revelar él harem.**

**qué tengo hasta ahora incluido a las que se agregaron.**

**bueno esperen a mañana.**

**para los lectores de fanfiction decidi poner el capitulo en todas las demas historias debido a que unes siguen unas pero no todas.**

**nos vemos.**


	5. interludio 7-1

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la orgia que tuvo naruto y su harem y bueno…

Erza: bueno….es hora de empezar a reclutar a las futuras integrantes.- dijo de forma seria pero tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos con algunos mechones desordenados saliendo de su cabello

Pero no era la única ya que todas se encontraban igual.

Yasaka: supongo que ya es hora…pero supongo que es el momento indicado….unas sesiones más de sexo y no sentiré las piernas mas.- dijo a la vez que se acariciaba su trasero.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

El primer mes les fue bien, entre las 6 pudieron satisfacerlo muy bien.

Habían pensado que el plan harem no era necesario y con ellas bastaba…..pero todo se fue a la mierda el 2 mes.

Naruto empezó a mostrar signos de aumento de resistencia sexual y ellas no podían seguirle el ritmo.

El 3 mes ya no podían tanto que el rubio se había ido a entrenar para poder dejarlas descansar.

Algo curioso que había ocurrido era que los ojos de naruto….se habían vuelto…verdes…

No solo eso ya que cada vez realizaba alguna técnica de viento estos salen de color verde, al igual que su rasengan que solía ser naranja o azul ahora se tornaba verde.

El rubio y las chicas no entendieron esto así que regreso a konoha a entrenar unas 2 semanas, y ya habían pasado 1.

**konoha**

Actualmente el rubio estaba entrenando con una katana que yasaka le había conseguido.

Trataba de combinar sus jutsu de viento junto a unas técnicas de espada o mejor dicho técnicas de respiración.

A la cual el estaba aprendiendo la respiración de viento.

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento : primera postura ¡Torbellino de polvo!- el rubio arremetió rodeado en un torbellino cortes contra unos clones que creo para entrenar.

Al terminar de entrenar al menos la 1 hasta la 3 postura decidió tomarse un descanso y pensó en lo que había sucedido hace meses.

Estuvo pensando en varias cosas como en que universo se iban a quedar….

Naruto: ( mmmm erza tiene el mejor trasero, yasaka los pechos, saeko las caderas, yoruichi las piernas, jalter la cintura y konan las manos).- entre otras cosas mas.

Asi como las posturas favoritas de cada una como erza el standing carry, saeko el misionero, yasaka el doggy style, yoruichi el cowgirl, jalter el de cuchara y konan el full Nelson.

Naruto: me pregunto que estarán haciendo mmmm todavía me queda una semana antes de volver, debería entrenar la 4 hasta la 6 postura….y tambien averiguar esto.- al terminar de hablar creo un rasengan en su mano el cual era verde.

Su resistencia de batalla al igual que la sexual habían aumentado….pero…por que…

Naruto: será mejor que valla a ver a ritsuka…tal vez el pueda decirme si es una habilidad como el de protagonista harem o algo así.- terminado de hablar volvió a retomar su entrenamiento.

**DXD**

Yoruichi: bueno y por que no empiezas tu erza…tu propusiste la idea asi que te corresponde iniciar.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja la cual asintió en respuesta.

Erza: está bien comenzare por el momento solo tengo una secundaria la cual sería mi madre Irene belserion.- al terminar de hablar saco de su dimensión de bolsillo 2 fotos de las cuales solo mostro 1 para que las demás la vieran.

Yoruichi: (silbido) ya veo de donde sacaste tu belleza erza.- al ver la imagen de la madre de erza.

Yasaka: en efecto tengo que admitir que es muy bella, será una gran adición.- dijo suspirando ya que aún estaba algo molesta y resentida por la derrota.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo.

Erza la venció de forma justa y honesta.

Por lo tanto ella era la hembra alfa dentro del harem del rubio, pero algo le decía que llegarían más contendientes por el título.

Yasaka: y quien es la otra ? si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era una concubina.- dijo regresando su mirada a la pelirroja.

Erza: la otra es…mi amiga de la infancia…mirajane Strauss.- dijo el nombre y la palabra amiga con irritación.

Saeko: eh?! Pero… no era tu mejor amiga?!- grito sorprendida ya que erza le había contado sobre su gremio y amigos.

Erza: lo era…hasta que la puta le estaba abriendo las piernas a naruto sabiendo que estaba conmigo!- grito enfurecida al recordar esos hechos.

Que clase de amiga le coqueta a tu novio ?!

Sin mencionar que ella le había dicho a jellal donde estaba viviendo junto a naruto.

Esa maldita traidora !

Nadie dijo nada al escuchar esto, tenían que admitir que todas en su lugar también estarían furiosas por eso.

Konan: bueno con ayuda de naruto fui a hablar con el hokage.- hablo tratando de desviar el tema.

Todas la miraban curiosas.

Konan: le pregunte si naruto tenia algunas propuestas de algunas clanes o familias nobles…al parecer tiene muchas…por lo cual me dedique a verificar que chica seria útil a futuro en el harem.- dijo sacando 3 carpetas con cada una de información de una mujer en especial.

Erza: excelente, muchas gracias konan.- dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul la cual regreso la sonrisa.

Jalter: tsk! Si no es mucho pedir espero que no sean algunas princesas o herederas mimadas, serian mas una molestia que ayuda.- dijo pensando en lo molesto que sería eso.

Yoruichi: estoy de acuerdo, serian unas mimadas que no saben hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien.- hablo seriamente y molesta a la vez, ella no era fan de esas cosas nobles.

Konan: tranquilas son kunoichis con grandes habilidades de combate.- respondió de serenamente a sus 2 hermanas las cuales asintieron satisfechas.

Erza: muy bien…y quiénes son ?- pregunto queriendo saber las candidatas al harem.

Konan: si sus nombres son….

**Continuara….**

**Más de rato publico el harem, como a las 12 de la noche.**

**Así que sean pacientes, también pondré a futuras candidatas al harem.**


	6. HAREM

**Aquí está el harem completo de las secundarias y concubinas.**

**Secundarias **

Irene belserion

Chisato hasegawa

arturia pendragon (lancer)

kuroka

afrodita (shuumatsu)

boudica

mata hari

tier haribel

tsunade senju

Akeno himejima

Shizuka marikawa

Kukaku shiba

Ino yamanaka

olga discordia

Midnight (nemuri kayama)

Momo yaoyorozu

Yang xiao long

Miya asama

kazehana

albedo

**Concubinas **

Ayaka Tomikura

Miku yuuki

Mabui

Mirajane

samui

**estos son las que ya estan agregadas luego pondre una lista de candidatas.**

**Por ahora este es el orden de los lemons:**

1.- Irene

2.- chisato

3.- arturia (lancer)

4.- kuroka

5.- ¿?

6.- ¿?

7.- ¿?

8.- ¿?

9.- ¿?

10.- ¿?

11.- ¿?

12.- ¿?

13.- ¿?

14.- ¿?

15.- ¿?

16.- ¿?

17.- ¿?

18.- ¿?

19.- ¿?

20.- ¿?

21.- ¿?

22.- ¿?

23.- ¿?

24.- ¿?

25.- ¿?

**Solo tengo hasta el 4 dejare que el resto lo decidan ustedes asi que voten en la imagen de su chica favorita para decidir quien sigue despues de kuroka.**

**Tendrán 2 votos 1 para secundarias y otro para concubinas.**

**Las concubinas empezaran despues de finalizar las secundarias.**

**Mañana saco la 2 parte del interludio 7 y por ultimo….este viernes no habrá lemon me tomara un pequeño descanso.**

**Tendrán hasta el lunes 9 de diciembre para votar.**

**NARUTO X IRENE : LEMON – 13-DICIEMBRE-2019**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. interludio 7-2

Konan: sus nombres son mabui y samui, ambas kunoichis de la aldea de la nube.

Todas miraron unas fotos que mostraban a morena de pelo gris corto y una rubia tetona de pelo corto.

Erza: mmmm tiene un buen aspecto y por lo visto tienen un buen cuerpo.- hablo mientras miraba las fotos de ambas chicas.

Jalter: jajaja mira yoruichi ya no vas a seguir siendo la única negra del grupo jajaja.- dijo riéndose de la shinigami la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yoruichi: JA JA JA cebolla pendeja.- le contesto molesta por el insulto.

Jalter: que putas dijiste ?- respondió con intenciones de liberar su noble phantasm en la morena.

Erza: suficiente !- grito a ambas las cuales se calmaron antes de que iniciara una pelea.

Saeko y yasaka suspiraron cansadas al ver esto mientras konan negaba con la cabeza.

Erza: bien, y en que categorías pensabas proponerlas konan ?- le pregunto a la kunoichi queriendo saber su opinión.

Konan: proponía en concubinas, son buenas kunoichis pero no tienen alguna línea de sangre que las haga especiales.- ya que ahora estaban pensando en formas de que el clan uzumaki volviera a renacer y mas fuerte que antes.

Por lo cual estuvo viendo tanto kunoichis y herederas que pudieran servir pero algunas eran unas mimadas o no tenían lo se necesitaba.

Excepto una...

Konan: y por ultimo para la categoría secundaria, propongo a tsunade senju.- volvió a hablar a lo cual sorprendió a todas por la elección.

Yoruichi: wow wow wow alto ahí konan, que no esa la figura materna de naruto ? Además tiene como 50 años no ?- ella y yasaka tenían mas años pero ella estaba usando gigai para poder quedarse con el rubio.

Y yasaka viviria mas años pero por el momento estaban negociando con ajuka beelzebub uno de los maos de la fracción devil para crear algo que le permitiera a naruto y las demás vivir mas tiempo.

Konan: si, pero ella creo un jutsu que hace que su cuerpo burle la edad y permanezca joven...incluso puede quedar embarazada.- les informo a sus hermanas las cuales empezaron a pensar en esto.

Saeko: suena bien pero...naruto la aceptara ? Me refiero ella es como una madre para el.- pregunto con duda ante eso al igual que las demás.

Konan: lo hará debido a que el hokage me pidió que la metiera al harem de naruto, debido a que el consejo de konoha quiere meterla al CRA para que el clan senju vuelva.- dijo liberando un poco de instinto asesino a lo cual las demás hicieron.

Yasaka y yoruichi gruñeron ya que no importaba en que mundo era, siempre era un consejo el que jodia todo.

Erza: mmmm bien tendremos que hablar de esto primero con él, a veremos que procede, gracias konan.- le respondió sonriendo a la peliazul la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yasaka: bien es mi turno, por ahora tengo una nekoshou, una subcategoría de los nekomatas se llama kuroka y quedaría en secundarias.- a la vez que mostraba la imagen de una chica alrededor de los 19 y 20 años.

Yoruichi: (silbido) no está nada mal, mmmm con nekomata.- comentó a la vez que se lamia los labios de forma sensual.

Jalter: hmph.- esta solo resoplo con indiferencia.

Erza: algo más que nos pueda decir de ella ?- preguntó curiosa al saber de la nueva chica.

Yasaka: su raza está al borde de la extensión, cabe mencionar que su raza está ligada al chakra, senjutus y youjutsu.- en su opinión mataban a 3 pajaros de 1 tiro.

Naruto conseguía a alguien más para su harem.

Salvaban a una raza de la extinción.

Y fortalecen al clan uzumaki.

Yasaka: solo que hay un problema...es una criminal clase SS debido a que mato a su antiguo maestro...o eso dicen los reportes según por los demonios.- comento de forma seria ya que algo andaba mal con ese reporte e iba averiguarlo.

Jalter: quieres que naruto este con una criminal buscada ?- pregunto de forma seria y amenazante hacia la youkai.

Será a veces molesta y tsundere.

Pero ella se preocupaba por su baka rubio.

Yasaka: si lo que dice el reporte es cierto la descartare así que pido algo de tiempo.- respondió mirando a erza a los ojos.

Después de un tiempo la maga asintió.

Saeko: bueno eso seria todo yasaka ?- pregunto mirando a la rubia tetona la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Yasaka: por el momento si, veré si entre mi gente consigo a alguien para la sección concubina.- respondió intentado recordar a alguien más.

Saeko: bien cuando fue a mi mundo 3 chicas incluyéndome se sintieron atraídas por naruto-kun por lo cual las propongo para que se unan al harem.- dijo recordando a una rubia tetona casi o igual que yasaka y una pelinaranja puta.

Jalter: esta vez lo diré sin ofender segura ? Son humanas ordinarias no tienen poderes o habilidades que ayuden al clan del baka.- comentó mirando a la busujima la cual asintió.

Saeko: es cierto que son meras humanas, pero una podría ayudar en un futuro, es una médico y la otra solo es una puta.- comentó la futura samurái.

Erza:…...bien lo permitiré pero por el momento serán las únicas de tu mundo de acuerdo saeko ?- le pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió sin problemas.

Yoruichi: bueno creo que ire yo esta vez, tengo una amiga y tiene un cuerpo muy sexy, estoy seguro que le gustara a naruto además...es de un clan noble...aun que no lo parezca.- lo ultimo lo dijo een susurro.

Konan: puede pelear ?- pregunto curiosa por la recomendación de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mierda que si, tal vez no tan fuerte pero lo es, se los aseguro su nombre es kukaku shiba.- a la vez que lanzaba una foto de la mujer.

En su opinión era hermosa, tenia un buen cuerpo y su mirada desafiante eran algo que decir.

Jalter:…...le falta un brazo mujer.- comento al ver la prótesis en el brazo derecho de la pelinegra.

Yoruichi: si tranquilas, naruto puede regenerarlo por lo que me comento.- dijo recordando que durante su cena en el restaurante.

Erza: se ve fuerte, orgullosa y rebelde...estas segura que se unirá ?.- le pregunto a la morena la cual sonrío.

Yoruichi: oh créeme lo hará ella es igual a mi, busca un semental que la domine como la yegua que es...se unirá te lo aseguro.- respondió con un aura de confianza en ella.

Erza asintió dándole un voto de confianza a la morena la cual se veía muy segura de si misma.

Así que confiaría en ella.

Ahora todos voltearon a la última miembro del harem.

Jalter: que ?...arg esta bien! Hay por lo menos 3 servants que se sienten atraídas por el baka, contentas ?!- grito a sus hermanas las cuales miraban con una expresión en blanco.

Erza: serias tan amable de darnos los perfiles ?...por favor ?- pregunto apretando los dientes en una forma de controlarse.

Jalter: hmph! Lo hare, pero no por que tú lo pides entendido ?!- volvió a gritar a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

…...tsundere...

Jalter: veamos estaba boudica...mata hari y...arturia pendragon.- dijo mencionando a las servants que por el momento

Por ahora...

Mostraban interés en su baka.

Erza: arturia pendragon ?- pregunto a su hermana.

Por alguna razón…ese nombre...tenía un presentimiento...pero no sabía de que tipo...

Jalter: si es una rubia tetona igual que la zorra...por que ?- pregunto a la pelirroja ignorando el resplandor de la youkai por el insulto.

Erza:…..no nada...olvídalo...bien por el momento iremos con esa, probablemente llegaran mas ya sea las busquemos o naruto valla a mas mundos entendido ?- les pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

En eso entro un youkai el cual mencionaba que alguien había marcado buscando yasaka la cual se retiro para atender el llamado.

Las otras 4 se retiraron al patio para poder respirar aire fresco con erza detrás de ella mientras seguia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Erza: (arturia pendragon...).- pensó a la vez que su puño se apretaba.

Una nueva rivalidad estaba por iniciar.

Por otra parte...

Yasaka agarro el teléfono que su sirviente le ofrecía.

Yasaka: esta es yasaka...quien la busca ?

¿?: ah pasado un tiempo yasaka...-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la llamada.

Yasaka abrió lo ojos ya que reconoció la voz de la mujer...

Yasaka:…...Afureia...

**Tokio**.

En un hotel, en una habitación con vista a la ciudad se encontraba una mujer velo castaño y ojos verdes con unas gafas.

Tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, unas anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas, un grande y redondo trasero y por ultimo unos grandes pechos copa

Estaba vestida solamente con una camisa de botones que le llegaba muy apenas a su trasero, dejando ver unas bragas de color negro.

¿?: dime yasaka...que me puedes contar de ese hombre tuyo...- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su bello rostro.

**Con naruto **

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento: cuarta postura ¡vendaval de polvo! - grito el rubio realizando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones.

Al terminar de realizar la técnica miró su katana.

Y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho, era mucho mejor que la katana de sasuke.

Naruto: bueno tomare un baño e iré con ritsuka y después voy con las chicas.- al terminar de hablar enfundo su katana para poder

Tenía que descubrir porque sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes y por qué su poder crecía a niveles gigantescos.

**Continuará... **

**Perdón por la demora pero eh tenido proyectos y exámenes esta semana. **

**Que bueno que me tome esta semana de descanso, va ah estar cabrona XD **

**Bueno en visto la encuesta y...al parecer les valió madre lo que les dije -.- **

**Dije 2 votos...2! Pero les valió 5 hectáreas de pepino :v **

**Bueno ya no importa, dejare los votos que ya están, las que no consigan algún voto hare un versus al final de cada lemon o interludio para decidir cual y voten por la que mas les guste. **

**Ejemplo : **

**Kukaku shiba **

**Vs **

**Boudica **

**Y votan por el siguiente lemon, así será después del lemon de irene para decidir el orden para las que no tuvieron un voto o quedaron en empate de votos. **

**Nos vemos.**


	8. NARUTO X IRENE

Actualmente el rubio había ido para ver a irene.

En eso recordó la conversación que tuvo con las chicas

flashback

Naruto: quieres que me folle a irene ? Erza estas bien ?- pregunto con duda el rubio.

Que clase de chica le pide a su novio que se folle a su madre ?

Erza: necesito que lo hagas mi rey, al parecer ella te ama por lo que hiciste por ella y por mi.- respondió de forma calmada.

Desde el día de la orgia erza empezó a decirle naruto mi rey a la vez que el rubio le decía mi reyna.

Aunque lo hacían mas cuando estaban teniendo sexo mas que nada.

Era muy estimulante para ambos.

Naruto: si pero uste-

Erza: ya hablé con las demás y estamos de acuerdo, amor...nosotros 6 no somos suficientes para ti y lo entendimos por lo cual cada quien está buscando por su parte algunas candidatas. - interrumpió al rubio.

Naruto: bueno es cierto...(suspiro) ok lo hare...solo preguntaré una vez mas...estas segura ?- volvió a preguntar queriéndose asegurarse.

Erza: si hazlo tranquilo.- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto se quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que suspiro solo para despedirse de la pelirroja besándola con pasión y activando su jutsu para ir a earthland.

Erza se quedó mirando el lugar en donde estaba hace unos segundos su prometido...

Erza: (mmmm debería unírmeles ?).- no pudo evitar pensarlo, la idea la excitaba en gran medida.

Fin del flashback

Se encontraba el rubio de pie en la mansión que irene había hechos para el y erza, al no querer que la mansión se desperdiciara la milf pelirroja se quedo a vivir en dicho lugar.

Después de tocar la puerta (tenia llaves pero los modales hacen al hombre) solo espero unos segundos cuando la puerta fue abierta para revelar a la hermosa de irene.

Que estaba vestida con una playera de color verde y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Ambas prendan se pegaban a su cuerpo de manera increíble haciendo relucir el cuerpo de la milf.

Irene: oh! Hola naruto-kun, a que viene la visita.- la mujer adulta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y ya sospechaba el por qué el rubio estaba aquí.

Naruto: bueno...supongo que ya lo sabes no ?- pregunto d e forma directa el rubio a la mujer frente a el la cual sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Irene: mmm ? De que me hablas naruto-kun ?- pregunto haciéndose la tonta que no sabía de lo que hablaban.

Naruto: de esto.- en eso el rubio la tomo de sus caderas y le planto un beso de lengua a la madura pelirroja.

Esta no se quedó atrás y ataco con su propia lengua, iniciando así una batalla de lenguas para ver quien dominaba al otro.

La batalla no duro mucho debido a que el rubio ya había obtenido mucha experiencia y domino fácilmente a la madura pelirroja para gran satisfacción de esta.

Irene: Mmmmmm.- gemía de placer al sentir como las manos del rubio se posaron sobre su trasero y lo manoseaban sin cuidado.

Después de un rato de besarse ambos se separaron con naruto mirando a la mujer madura con diversión y esta mirándolo con lujuria.

Irene: te tardaste mucho naruto-kun...ya me empezaba a sentir abandonada.- comento con algo de burla.

Naruto: bueno, si lo hubieras dicho antes irene talvez hubiéramos tenido un trio o algo.- respondió de forma divertida ya que fue ella quien propuso la idea del harem.

Irene: tenía que hacer que mi hija fuera un poco más...convencible sobre esto, sería muy raro que tu madre quiera cogerse a tu novio no ?- pregunto de forma divertida

Naruto: si, seria raro...y bien ?...como quieres que te haga mía ?- pregunto activando su habilidad de eroge prota harem.

Esto provoco que la pelirroja se sonrojara furiosamente y desviara la mirada.

Después de unos momentos de silencio la pelirroja le dijo que esperara en la sala mientras se iba a cambiar.

El rubio acepto sin problemas y fue a esperarla, mientras que la milf subía las escaleras de la casa de manera rápida.

Al entrar a su habitación se quedó recargada contra la puerta de esta respirando de forma agitada.

Que había sido eso ? Con tan solo unas palabras y había hecho que su lujuria se disparara hasta los cielos.

Negando con la cabeza empezó a respirar de manera más controlada.

Irene: (contrólate mujer, esperaste por esto varios meses no lo arruines !).- se gritó mentalmente a sí misma.

En eso se desabrocho su pantalón para poder mirar sus bragas de color azul oscuro...estaban mojadas por sus fluidos vaginales...

Al parecer esas palabras fueron un gran golpe por parte de su nuevo amante.

Irene: diablos...al parecer esta noche me voy a divertir.- dijo al aire pensando en la noche mágica que tendrían hoy.

Tras terminar de hablar procedió a desnudarse y buscar algo que ponerse para este día.

En la sala

Naruto: ( mmmmm tengo que admitir que si funciono los consejos que me dijo ritsuka).- pensó para si mismo.

Ya que el ultimo master del mundo le había aconsejado mirar a sus mujeres a los ojos, hablarles en un tono suave y decirles unos piropos o halagos y caían redonditas.

Según el joven master había funcionado en algunos de sus servants femeninos.

Autor: Referencia a babilonia, quien este mirando el anime sin jugar antes FGO como yo :v

Al parecer tenía razón, ya que en tan solo un instante irene paso de una mujer seductora a una simple doncella.

Fue divertido, era una pena que su Reyna no viera a su madre actuar de esta manera.

En eso escucho a alguien bajando de las escaleras por lo cual se levantó y camino en dirección a estas.

Ahí pudo ver como una belleza de color escarlata (a parte de su reyna bajaba las escaleras de manera lenta.

Estaba vestida con un simple vestido de color blanco en conjunto con sombrero nada llamativo, pero hacia relucir sus suaves piernas y un poco de escote.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo bella que se veía esta mujer.

Irene: bueno antes de la diversión, trata de darle a esta vieja mujer una buena tarde no ?- pregunto de forma coqueta la milf pelirroja.

Naruto: irene por favor no te digas vieja a si misma, además...- acto seguido se acerco a ella para poner sus manos en su cintura y poder plantearle un beso de lengua que irene disfruto.

Naruto: no me importa tu edad y lo sabes no ?- pregunto mirándola de forma suave sacándole una leve sonrisa a la maga.

Irene: fufu tu si sabes que una mujer quiere escuchar naruto-kun, pero dejos eso de lado vamos a algún lugar a divertirnos.- acto seguido salió en dirección a la puerta arrastrando de la mano al rubio el cual se reía del entusiasmo de la maga adulta.

**Magnolia **

Tanto el joven rubio como la madura pelirroja estuvieron paseándose por todo magonolia divirtiéndose, yendo a a comer unas hamburguesas (aunque el rubio quería pizza), helados, entre otras cosas.

Actualmente la pareja se encontraba en un café en una de las mesas de afuera del establecimiento.

Irene: bueno fue divertido en cierto sentido...pero creo que ya es hora de la verdad no crees naruto-kun ?- pregunto la hechicera sonriéndole seductoramente al rubio el cual asintió con la misma sonrisa.

Naruto: en efecto...pero no quieres ir primer a cenar ? No es que este evadiendo el tema, pero no quieres algo especial ?- pregunto con duda a la hechicera la cual negó con la cabeza.

Irene: lo acabas de hacer naruto-kun, no quiero una gran cena en un restaurante lujoso o esas cosas lujosas...solo...quería algo simple con la persona que me rescato de la oscuridad y que me ayudo a reconciliarme con mi hija.- hablo mirando con mucho afecto al rubio a la vez que tomaba su mano.

El rubio devolvió el gesto apretando su mano con la de ella.

Naruto: tranquila ya no volverás a sentir esa soledad y oscuridad nunca más, yo y erza nos vamos a asegurar de eso...y talvez unos nietos.- dijo tratando de aumentarle el animo a la pelirroja lo cual lo logro.

Irene: ara ? Nietos ? Tan pronto quieres hacerme abuela ?- pregunto con diversion la milf.

Naruto: bueno por ahora no jajaja.- respondio riendo de manera ligera.

Irene: fufufu dime...y si le damos un hermanito a erza ?- pregunto de manera seductora al rubio el cual solo levanto una ceja divertida por esto.

Naruto: pues tendrá que ser después que nazcan tus nietos...dudo que erza te deje ser la primera en embarazarse.- hablo de manera casual ya que podía ver a erza negándose ante la idea de su madre dándole un hijo al rubio antes que ella.

Irene: al parecer mi hija se ah vuelto una hembra alfa eh ? Diablos algo me dice que me tendrá azotada dentro de tu harem.- dijo riendo de esto.

Pero en eso recordó algo de suma importancia.

Naruto: irene...tu cuerpo...sigue estando en ese estado verdad ?- pregunto con cuidado de no hacerla sentir mal.

Irene solo bajo la cabeza asintiendo de forma lenta.

Ella había perdido su humanidad hace varios siglos, no podía saborear la comida y no podía dormir cómodamente.

Su alma seguía siendo humano pero su cuerpo ya no.

Por suerte seguía pudiendo sentir sus emociones, así como sentir el placer del sexo, aunque no era tan fuerte como antes.

Naruto: bueno...que tal si vamos a la casa...y arreglamos eso ?- le pregunto a su nueva mujer la cual levanto la mirada con un brillo de shock y esperanza.

Irene: tu puedes...volver hacerme...humana...?- pregunto incrédula y sintiendo que sus empezaban a derramar leves lagrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto: no estoy seguro...pero quiero intentarlo...quiero que seas plenamente feliz.- dijo con una fuerte determinación.

La maga se lanzó sobre el para poder abrazarlo y llorar sobre su pecho, el ninja solo la abrazo mientras le acariciaba su espalda de manera suave.

Naruto: ( tengo que lograrlo).- pensó para si mismo a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de poder.

Después de terminar su café la pareja salió disparada del lugar rumbo a la mansión para poder comenzar con el proceso.

Ahora estaban en el cuarto de irene la cual estaba en su ropa interior la cual era un conjunto de lencería rojo, con brasier y tanga.

Su pelo seguía estando atado en sus 4 trenzas que ella usaba normalmente.

Naruto esta de pie con sus manos sobre los hombros de la maga a la vez que pegaba su frente con la suya.

En eso naruto activo su modo rikudou y empezó a canalizar todo su chakra en su marca yang que el viejo rikudou le había otorgado en la guerra.

Su cuerpo tenía el aspecto de un humano, pero había perdido algunas funciones como el sueño, poder alimentarse de manera correcta y no envejecía de manera natural.

Por lo cual tan solo debería de recuperarla cierto ?

Le costo al menos una mitad de su chakra para poder ir restaurando el cuerpo de irene.

Ya casi terminaba el procedimiento pero el problema...

Su chakra se habia terminado...

Pero no se rendiría...se lo prometió...le prometió que la volvería humana.

Apretando los dientes empezó a forzar a sacar mas poder del que tenia...

En eso sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar de poder.

A la vez que su capa de poder parpadeaba de diferentes colores.

De amarillo con naranja a un color verde.

Irene estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes por la cantidad de poder que recorría su cuerpo.

No era doloroso, solo sentía que su cuerpo estaba calentándose, aunque no tanto para dañarla.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró y poco a poco podía sentir como el aura cálida del rubio recorría su cuerpo.

En eso sintió como el aura y el poder aumentaban aun mas.

La capa de chakra de naruto finalmente se había vuelto de color verde y empezó a brillar con gran intensidad que toda la habitación fue cubierta por ello.

Solo unos segundos después el brillo se fue apagando y la capa de naruto había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero el rubio se dio cuenta de ello.

Naruto: ( pero que mierda ? Que fue ese cambio ? Además mi chakra se recuperó por completo !).- se pregunto mentalmente ante estos hechos.

Había gastado hace unos momentos todo su chakra, incluso se vio forzado a sacar más del que tenía pero ahora...sus reservas habían vuelto a estar llenas...como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por su parte irene se encontraba respirando de forma agitada con un sonrojo en su rostro.

En eso miro su cuerpo como si hubiera algo diferente pero nada.

En eso tomo un pequeño plato de uvas y tomo una.

Se quedo de pie mirando la fruta...hasta que después de un momento decidió tomarla.

Cuando empezó a masticarla sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y felicidad.

Podía sentirlo...podía sentir el sabor de la comida...

Empezó a llorar de felicidad...finalmente...había vuelto a ser humana...

Naruto vio esto y la abrazo por la espalda.

Naruto: te dije...yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.- le susurro al oído a la maga.

Esta se volteo rápidamente para poder plantearle un beso de felicidad y amor.

Separándose después de unos segundos.

Irene: muchas gracias naruto-kun, muchas gracias.- dijo mirándolo con amor y sus derramando leves lágrimas.

El rubio solo sonrió en respuesta y volvió a besarla con cariño el cual la maga correspondió con mucho gusto.

Estuvieron besándose de forma cariñosa...hasta que empezó a volverse un poco más intenso.

La maga rodeo con sus manos sobre el cuello del rubio mientras que este ponía sus manos sobre las anchas caderas de la maga de Álvarez.

Iren: Mmmmmm!- gimió en el beso al sentir las firmes manos del rubio sobre su trasero.

El rubio jugaba con las suaves y grandes nalgas de la hechicera, apretándolas o dándole leves nalgadas para gusto de la mujer.

Irene: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!- empezaba a ponerse mas caliente conforme el rubio jugaba con su cuerpo.

En eso la maga se separo del rubio para que este se quitara su ropa.

Le parecía injusto que solo ella este semi desnuda.

El rubio se quito con rapidez su camisa y pantalón sin problema dejándolo solo en un boxer de color.

Irene se lamio los labios al ver el gran bulto que se notaba, arrodillandose frente a el empezo a tirar hacia abajo la ultima prenda del rubio para poder liberar la ...¨katana¨ de su amante.

La maga abrió los ojos y una sonrisa pervertida se formo en su cara al ver liberado el miembro de su amante.

Era como recordaba cuando lo espió a el y a su hija tener sexo como amantes y después como animales.

Irene: Mmmm que grande eres naruto-kun... a cuantas mujeres haz hecho caer con semejante...arma...- pregunto seductoramente a la vez que con su mano masturbaba el erecto pene del ninja.

Naruto: por ahora 6 pero...al parecer...pronto serán 7...- respondió con diversión queriendo seguirle el juego a la madre de su hembra alfa.

Irene: Mmmm talvez...- terminando de hablar empezó a chupar de manera lenta el pene del rubio logrando que este empezara a suspirar de placer.

La pelirroja movía su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás de manera lenta y sensual, dejando de chupar el miembro del rubio esta empezó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta.

Con sus manos jugaba con los testículos del rubio mientras seguía chupando el pene de este como si fuera una paleta.

5 minutos después volvió a meter todo el pene del rubio para empezar a darle una mamada espectacular.

La forma en que movía su lengua alrededor de su pene era sorprendente, si no mal recordaba solo erza y yoruichi eran capaces de esto.

La belserion empezó aumentar la velocidad de su mamada sin dejar de masajear los testículos del rubio.

Desafortunadamente el rubio tenía mucha resistencia y la mujer adulta se empezó a dar cuenta de ello.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos y el rubio seguía como si nada y irene se dio cuenta de esto.

Irene: (al parecer ha obtenido mucha resistencia mmmm tendré que subir el nivel).- pensó al ver que su nuevo amante tenia una gran resistencia.

Esta vez metió todo su pene para empezar a darle una garganta profunda.

Ignorando su reflejo nauseoso trago todo el pene del rubio haciendo que su nariz tocara la pelvis del rubio.

Estuvo así unos momentos solo para empezar a retroceder de forma lenta.

Saco todo el pene de su boca para empezar a respirar de forma agitada.

Tomo unas respiraciones profundas para volver a tragar todo el pene del rubio.

Naruto: no tienes mucha experiencia en esto cierto ? Pregunto al ver que batallaba en poder tomar todo su pene en su boca.

Irene: si, desafortunadamente si...mi esposo no era tan bien dotado en este departamento.- dijo mientras masturbaba el miembro del rubio.

En eso sintio un par de manos sobre su cabeza y lo siguiente que supo era que fue forzada a tragar todo el pene del ninja.

Irene: Mmmmm ?!- hubiera gritado de la sorpresa pero su boca estaba llena del miembro del rubio.

Naruto: en ese caso...deja te ayudo irene-chan.- terminando de hablar empezó a mover con sus manos la cabeza de irene hacia adelante y atrás con mucha velocidad.

La maga de alvarez solo tenia los ojos abiertos al sentir como técnicamente su boca estaba siendo follada.

Irene: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía al sentir como el pene del rubio salía y entraba a gran velocidad de su boca.

Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar por el placer a pesar de que solo estaba dandole una mamada.

En eso el rubio soltó la cabeza de la maga para que esta retrocediera y pudiera tomar aire.

La pelirroja tomo varias respiraciones profundas para volver a mirar el miembro erecto del ninja.

Irene: Mmmmm al parecer esto será un gran reto.- dijo con una sonrisa erótica en su rostro.

Se quito sus sostén para poder liberar sus grandes pechos copa EE.

Eran una copa mas grandes que los de erza, pero tenían el mismo color rosado en sus pezones ya duros por la excitación.

Puso su miembro sobre esos grandes orbes de carne suave y empezó a frotarlos de manera lenta y suave.

Naruto suspiro mirando al techo con una sonrisa gozando de las gran tetas de la hechicera.

La hechicera sonrio orgullosa al ver que su amante disfrutaba de sus pechos y empezó a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo.

El rubio estaba disfrutando del titfuck que le estaba haciendo irene.

La maga empezó lamer la punta del pene del ninja al ver que este sobresalía de sus pechos.

La sensacion de los grandes pechos de la maga y su boca sobre su miembro mas la anteriores seciones de sexo oral hicieron que el rubio se acercara al limite.

Naruto: Urg! Ya casi irene...ya casi...- dijo a la maga entre suspiros de placer.

Al escuchar esto la maga empezó a mover de manera mas rápida sus pechos sin dejar de lamer la punta del pene del rubio.

Solo duro unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente el rubio llego a su limite.

La hechicera libero el pene del rubio para meterlo en su boca y poder tragar todo su semen, pero era demasiado para poder beberlo todo así que tomo lo que pudo y saco el pene del ninja para que las ultimas cuerdas cayeran sobre su rostro y pechos.

Naruto miro como la milf de pelo rojo lamia el semen que había caído en su pelo y sus pechos de manera erótica haciendo que su lujuria aumentara.

Irene: Mmmmm delicioso...pero creo que es hora del evento principal no lo crees.- ella ya había estado cachonda desde hace mucho tiempo y el peliazul de jellal ni siquiera calmo eso.

Ella necesitaba ser follada por ese macho alfa ahora !

Naruto sin previo aviso la levanto para después arrojarla sobre la cama.

La milf en un movimiento de su manos se habia quitado la tanga que trai puesta revelando asi su vagina depilada al mundo.

El rubio se lamio los

Después de decidir en qué posición lo harían volvieron a besarse con lujuria y pasion.

Ahora el rubio estaba debajo de la pelirroja la cual puso sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio para tener un buen balance.

el rubio en la entrada de su vagina se dejo caer con fuerza.

**cowgirl**

Irene: Kyaaaaa! Están grandeeee!- grito al sentir finalmente el pene del rubio dentro de ella y como la llenaba como ninguno otro.

Sin tomarse el tiempo de acostumbrarse al pene del ninja empezó a montarlo con fuerza y rapidez al semental debajo de ella.

Irene: Aaahhh! Dios! Aaahhh! Que rico se sienteeee! Aaahhh!- gemía de placer mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Finalmente, alguien la llenaba por completo y golpeaba ciertos puntos dentro de su vagina que la hacian gritar mas de placer.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba acostada dejando que la maga disfrutara del momento...por que cuando el tomara las riendas...

La maga de Álvarez se encontraba en el cielo, después de tanto esperar al fin estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba.

Irene: Oh dios! No puedo parar! Aaahhh! No puedo paraaaaarrrr!- grito en éxtasis de placer sintiendo como el gran miembro del rubio tocaba ciertos puntos sensibles de su vagina que nadie mas lo había hecho.

Naruto seguía acostado con las manos detrás de su nuca viendo como los grandes pechos de la milf rebotaban conforme a los movimientos que realizaba la madura.

Estuvo asi sin hacer nada esperando ver que hacia irene.

Irene: Aaahhh! Mas! Muévete naruto! Hazlo por favor! O me volveré loca! Aaahhh!- gemía de desesperación al sentir que no era suficiente para ella.

Y era que el rubio no se movía debido a que quería torturarla un poco, pero con esos lamentos en busca de placer no pudo negarse.

Quito sus manos de su nunca para ponerlos sobre los grandes pechos de la maga y empezar a apretarlos con fuerza.

Irene: Ooohhh! Si! Apriétalas! Hazlo! Son todas tuyas! Aaahhh!- gemía gustosa de que su nuevo amante empezara a involucrarse en esto.

Escuchando lo que decía la maga procedió a realizar lo que le había indicado lo cual fue empezar a jugar con sus pechos.

Los apretaba y jugaba con los pezones ya duros de la maga.

Irene: si! Que rico! Se siente tan bieeeeennn! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemía sintiendo como el rubio jugaba con sus pechos.

El ninja se levanto un poco para poder estar frente a los grandes pechos que se mecian hacia arriba y abajo.

Tomo uno en su boca mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro.

Irene: Aaahhh! Si! Chupalos! Sácame leche naruto! Aaahhh!- gritaba a la vez que en volvía con sus brazos la cabeza del rubio para que este no se alejara de sus pechos.

Al escuchar esto empezo a chuapr con mas fuerza intentando hacer lo que le dijo la maga mientras que con su otra mano le pellizcaba el otro pezón y tiraba de el.

Irene: Oh dios! Dios mío! Mas! Mas!- chillaba de placer sintiendo como su primer orgasmo del dia se acercaba.

Slap!

Irene: KYA!

Naruto con su mano libre le habia dado una nalgada a su trasero aun que no se detendria ahí.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Iren: Si! Si! Aaahhh! Azotame! No te detengas! Ya casiiiiii!- gritaba al borde del orgasmo.

El rubio empezo a moverse mas rapido y fuerte coincidiendo con los rebotes de irene, hasta que miembro golpeo con mucha fuerza el punto G de la milf lo que desencadeno el orgasmo de esta.

Irene: me corro! Me corro! ME CORRROOOO!- grito arqueando su espalda a la vez que su vagina liberaba con furia una gran cantidad de sus jugos vaginales.

Naruto solo apretó un poco los dientes al sentir como se contraía la vagina de la belserion y apretaba su miembro con fuerza.

La maga de alvarez tenia la mirada en el techo con los ojos abiertos en shock, la lengua de fuera y un poco de baba escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios.

Irene: (ese fue...el mas...grande...orgasmo...de mi vida...).- pensó en un trance de placer ya que jamás se había sentido así.

Slap!

Irene: Kya!- grito al sentir una nalga en su trasero y miro hacia abajo para ver al rubio sonriéndole de manera divertida.

Naruto: que pasa irene-chan ? Ya te cansaste ?- pregunto con burla para poder ver su reacción.

Irene solo entrecerró los ojos a la vez que se volteaba para darle la espalda al rubio.

Y sin previo aviso empezó a moverse de nuevo.

**Reverse cow girl**

Irene: Aaahhh! Aaahhhh! Que rico! Mas!- gemía reanudando sus rebotes sobre el miembro del rubio el cual agarraba las suaves y grandes nalgas de la milf.

Slap!

Irene: Kya! Si papi! Castígame! Azótame como una ramera! Kya!- gemía de placer y un poco de dolor.

Naruto: ( ya vi de donde saco lo masoquista mi erza).- pensó con diversión al ver como irene le pedía que la azotara.

Y cumpliría lo que le pidió.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Irene: mierda! Si! Azotame! No pares! Aaahhh!.- gemía sin pudor alguno a la vez que su cara tenia una sonrisa de pervertida.

El rubio dejo de azotarla y usar una mano para volver a jugar con uno de los pechos de la belserion mientras que con la otra jugaba con su clitoris.

La maga abrió los ojos al sentir esto.

Irene: Aaahhhh! Aaahhh! Mierda! Vas a hacer que me corra! Aaahhhh!- gritaba de placer sintiendo como el rubio pellizcaba uno de sus pezones y jugaba con su clitoris.

El ninja no la escucho y seguia haciendo lo que le plazca.

Ademas uno de sus objetivos era volverla loca de placer.

Y lo estaba logrando.

Empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba mas fuerte logrando que su pene golpeara una y otra vez la entrada uterina de la belserion la cual abrió la boca y ojos por el shock.

Irene: Ooohhh! God! Si! Hazlo! Golpea mi utero! Aaahhh!- sus gemidos empezaron a aumentar de volumen conforme el macho debajo de ella seguía embistiéndola con fuerza.

Naruto seguia apretando el suave pecho de la maga y en ocasiones pellizcaba el pezón y clítoris de esta logrando que chillara de placer.

Irene le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza, jamás había experimentado algo así.

Irene: (dios! Esto fantastico! Es mas de lo que espere!).- grito mentalmente al sentir como una gran cantidad de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo.

sintiendo como el pene del rubio golpeaba zonas erógenas que ella misma desconocía.

El rubio dejo de jugar con el clitoris de la maga para poder apretar el pecho libre que se mecía hacia arriba y abajo.

Y empezar a apretarlo junto con el otro a la vez que aumentaba una vez mas sus movimientos logrando que la maga se corriera.

Irene: Oh dios! Oh dios! OH DIOOOOOSSSSSS- grito corriéndose por segunda vez en el día.

El rubio por su parte aun estaba lejos de terminar, después de haber tenido varias orgias había obtenido una gran resistencia sexual.

La maga se desplomo sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo.

Estaba respirando de forma agitada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor y tenia un sonrojo en su rostro.

Sin mencionar sus ojos un poco nublados por el placer.

Irene: ( dios...si esto sigue asi...no resistiré...).- pensó ya cansada a pesar de que era la segunda ronda.

En eso sintió como la sujetaban de las piernas.

Irene: eh pero qu- KYA!- grito al sentir como la volvía a penetrar con fuerza y sin previo aviso.

**Full nelson**

El rubio empezó a embestir con mucha fuerza y velocidad a la vez que sujetaba las piernas de la maga haciendo que tocaran los grandes senos de esta.

El rubio no tenia piedad.

Irene: Aaahhh! Dios naruto-kun! No te cansas nunca! Aaahhh!- gemía de placer sintiendo como el rubio la follaba como una ramera.

Por su parte naruto seguía embistiendo con mas fuerza y velocidad sacándole mas gemidos a la maga.

La cara de la maga de alvarez pronto se empezó a convertir en un ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Irene: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Follame mas fuerte! Hazlo naruto-kun! Aaahhh!- la maga empezaba a gritar de placer perdiéndose en el.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar esto y solo lo motivo a follar a la madre de su hembra alfa.

Toda la habitación se escuchaba el sonido de carne golpeando carne y los gritos de placer de una mujer ahogándose en el placer.

Irene: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Follame como una mas de tus mujeres! Hazlo! Aaahhh!- gritaba sintiendo como el pene del rubio golpeaba sin piedad su vagina, haciendo que esta tomara su forma.

Sin soltar la pierna derecha de la belserion el rubio pudo alcanzar el clítoris de la maga y empezó a jugar con el.

Irene: Si! Si! Si! Follame como una puta! Aaahhh! Dioseeeeessss!- gritaba sintiendo como un nuevo orgasmo se acercaba con fuerza.

Pero cuando se acercaba su orgasmo el rubio se detuvo...

Irene: eh ? Por que ?' estaba por!-

Naruto: suplícame.- dijo con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

La maga de alvarez abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Naruto: suplícame...o si no...- dijo la promesa al aire dejando a la pelirroja sin muchas alternativas.

…...fueron solo unos segundos de silencio...

Irene: hazlo por favor! Folllame! Follame como tu puta naruto-kun! Te lo suplico!- grito suplicándole al rubio el cual sonrió ante la respuesta de la maga y reanudó sus embestidas.

Solo le tardo unos segundos mas para que la belserion volviera a llegar al orgasmo.

Irene: dios! SIIIIIII! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito corriéndose por tercera vez en el día.

El rubio por su parte aún no se había corrido, esas sesiones con su harem realmente habían aumentado su resistencia.

El cuerpo de la maga perdió algo de fuerza y se recostó sobre el cuerpo del ninja.

Pero este no tenía ganas de dejarla descansar.

Cambiando de posición con ella en 4 y el detrás de ella agarrándola de la cintura con ambas manos

Le dio una nalgada juguetona a la pelirroja la cual respondió con un gemido de placer.

Como las otras veces la penetro sin previo aviso para comenzar el cuarto round del día.

**Doggy style**

Irene: Aaahhh! Me vas a volver loca! Aaahhh!- volvió a empezar a gemir con lujuria a pesar de que sentia que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Naruto: ne...irene chan.- le habla a la mujer que estaba penetrando con fuerza.

Irene: Aaahhh! Si?! Aaahhh! Que pasa narutoooooo! Aaahhh!- hablo entre gemidos la pelirroja.

Naruto: eres mia ? Mi mujer irene-chan ?- pregunto a la vez que le daba una nalgada a su ya rojo trasero por tanto azote.

Slap!

Irene: Kya! Aaahhh! Si! Soy tuya narutoooo! Aaahhh! Dios que rico!- gemía la pelirroja mirando por encima de su hombro y regalarle una mirada erótica a su amante.

Naruto: bien...y dime...quien la tiene mas grande..yo o tu ex-esposo ?- pregunto volviéndole a azotar el trasero.

Slap! Slap!

Irene: Kya! Kya! Tu! Tu la tienes más grande! El no se compara contigo! Aaahhh!- gritaba como una perra sintiendo como el 4 orgasmo del día no estaba tan lejos.

Naruto: así me gusta...ahora te voy a hacer mía para siempre!- empezó a embestirla con más fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los grandes pechos de la maga se mecieran hacia adelante y atrás.

Irene: mierdaaaaa! Me vuelves locaaaa! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemia con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro digna de un ahegao hentai.

Vio como los grandes pechos de la maga se mecían hacia adelante y atrás.

Tal hermosa vista….pero tenía algo mejor en mente.

Soltando las caderas de la pelirroja se recostó sobre la espalda de este y agarro con fuerza las grandes tetas para empezar a apretarlas y moverlas en todas direcciones.

Irene: Aaahhh! Mas! Folllame mas rapido! Mas fuerte! Dame mas narutooo!- seguía gritando con gran lujuria en su voz y fracciones.

Naruto por su parte ya estaba sintiendo como finalmente su orgasmo estaba llegando y justo en el momento oportuno.

El quería terminar con una explosión.

Empezo a moverse con toda la fuerza que tenia haciendo que sus caderas parecieran un borrón de velocidad sacandole mas gemidos a la milf pelirroja.

Irene: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- solo salían gemidos de la boca de la maga mas fuerte de alvarez al verse superada sexualmente por su amante que golpeaba sin piedad el cuello uterino de la mujer.

Hasta que finalmente el rubio llego a su limite.

Naruto dio una fuerte embestida que golpeo el punto G de irene a la vez que se abría paso al útero de esta.

Naruto: Arg! Tómalo todo irene!- gruño al liberar una gran cantidad de semen fértil sobre el utero de la milf pelirroja la cual también había llegado a su ultimo orgasmo del día.

Irene: aaahhh! Aaahhh! AAAHHH! AAAHHHH! NARUTOOOOOO!- grito llegando al orgasmo mas grande en toda su vida.

Y fue mucho mas placentero al sentir como una gran cantidad de semen caliente llenaba su útero.

La sensación era increíble e indescriptible.

El rostro de irene era un ahegao, con corazones en sus pupilas y la mirada perdida.

La lengua de fuera, baba escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios y respirando de manera agitada al igual que una perra en celo.

La maga mas poderosa de alvarez solo tenia una cosa en mente...

Irene: (…...valió...la pena...).- fue su ultimo pensamiento al caer inconsciente sobre las almohadas de la cama.

Para irene...había valido la pena la espera...

Naruto suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo habia disfrutado mas de lo que esperaba.

?: y bien ? Mi madre te complacio mi rey ?- pregunto una voz femenia proviniento de la puerta de la habitacion.

El rubio volteo y miro a su reyna recargada sobre la puerta con una sonrisa sexy y un sonrojo en su rostro.

Naruto: estuvo increíble...pero aun no estoy satisfecho...- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a su reyna la le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar a la vez que usaba su magia de re-quip para quedar desnuda.

Erza: ya veo...lamento que la zorra de mi madre no de satisficiera mi rey...deja arreglo eso.- dijo a la vez que se subia a la cama...

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno que les pareció...fue bueno volver, el lemon es poco corto pero tuve poco tiempo por el trabajo...**

**El domingo saco el interludio debido a que mañana estare ocupado.**

**Nos vemos!**


	9. interludio 8

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala del palacio de Kioto, besándose con pasión con una milf kitusne sentada en su regazo.

Yasaka: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- gemía en el beso sintiendo como el rubio manoseaba su redondo trasero.

Despues de unos minutos ambos se separaron para recuperar al aire.

Naruto: entonces…..esta amiga tuya…quiere conocerme ?- pregunto curioso sin dejar acariciar el trasero de su hembra.

Yasaka: si….al parecer le llego el rumor de un humano que pudo vencer la fracción héroe de Khaos brigade y que a la vez era mi nueva pareja.- contesto acariciándole con cariño la mejilla.

Naruto: mmm dijiste que era una diosa no ? de que panteón es ?- según lo explicado por yasaka cuando la ayudo hace unos meses habían diferentes panteones con diferentes dioses y costumbres.

Yasaka: solo se hacen llamar lo togami, realmente son muy fuertes, casi tanto como el dios bíblico que sello a trihexa.- tenia que decir que era algo confuso su nivel debido a que no interactuaban mucho.

La ultima vez que lo hicieron fue cuando crearon a la tribu héroe para poder pelear con la fracción devil/demonio.

Naruto: mmmm entonces son realmente fuertes…..pero por que los abandono ?- pregunto curioso sobre el por que los abandonaría.

El no estaba muy familiarizado con dioses y esas cosas asi que no sabia que pensar sobre ellos.

Yasaka: bueno….son algo….estrictos por asi decirlo…sellaron a una de ellos por el hecho de dar a luz a un niño mitad humano y demonio.- recordaba ese dia en el que chisato le conto la situación de su prima.

Naruto:….ok…..si suenan como unos idiotas.- no pudo evitarlo decirlo al escuchar esto.

Yasaka: si lose, por eso quiere conocerte…..quiere…ofrecerte un trato para que la ayudes a liberar a la diosa sellada que es su prima menor.- le comento al rubio que se puso pensativo al escuchar esto.

Naruto:….nunca me eh negado en ayudar a alguien que lo necesite…..pero…si lo hago….ustedes estarían bien ?- ahora el rubio tenia un deber, el deber de proteger a las mujeres que amaba con todo su corazón y alma.

Y si esto las ponía en peligro…..no lo haría.

Yasaka: tranquilo….si todo sale bien…tal vez hasta ganamos más influencia y mas aliados…además basta con que no los mates.- respondio de manera cariñosa y tocada al ver que el rubio las ponía en primer lugar antes que otros.

Naruto: mmmmmm bien, me reuniré con ella y veamos que sucede de acuerdo ?- pregunto a su amada la cual asintió.

Yasaka: me parece bien anata….y dime quieres algo de diversión.- pregunto a la vez que se empezaba a quitar su traje de doncella de santuario.

Naruto: tu que crees ?- pregunto divertido a la vez que empezaba a chupar los pechos expuestos de la kitusne.

Despues de todo aun estaba algo excitado después de haber tenido un trio entre madre e hija.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh!- gimio al sentir como el rubio empezaba lamer, chupar y morder sus pezones ya duros.

Salto de tiempo

El rubio se encontraba ahora en un restaurante de tokio, esperando a la ex-diosa para que la ayudara.

Según yasaka ella lo cito aquí en una mesa apartada de las demás para que no fueran escuchados.

Asi que el no sabia como era ella.

¿?: entonces….tu debes uzumaki naruto ?...- pregunto una voz femenina detrás de el.

Girando su cuerpo sobre el asiento vio una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño hasta la cintura y ojos verdes con unos anteojos.

Tenia una figura voluptuosa, Su atuendo consiste en jersey de cuello alto de punto verde, una minifalda negra ajustada junto con sus medias de liguero cruzado y su bata de laboratorio blanca.

En su opinión era muy hermosa.

Naruto: si soy yo..y usted debe ser….- pregunto a la hermosa mujer frente a el la cual sonrió antes de responderle.

Chisato: mi nombre es chisato hasegawa…mucho gusto naruto.- respondió dándole una sonrisa al rubio el cual la devolvió.

**Continuara…..**

**Autor: bueno finalmente hizo su aparición chisato, como verán hare mención que naruto se va a ir a los vergazos con los dioses de shinmao no testament y que también los metí en el universo de DxD para hacerlo mas fácil.**

**Pero no estará solo, alguien mas se unirá a la lucha contra los dioses…..y todos lo conocen ;)**

**Bueno ya leí un resumen de las novelas en donde solo aparece chisato y en cuanto al nivel de los dioses no se especifica muy bien en ninguna wiki.**

**Por el momento leeré un resumen del vol. 12 que es donde pierde su virginidad chisato a la vez que vuelvo a ver el ova en donde van al onsen.**

**También con lo de los dioses será el modo en que afrodita se entere de el y ponga sus ojos en el rubio.**

**Bueno solo queda rezar para que esta semana no haya mucho trabajo y poder entregar el lemon a tiempo.**

**Tambien pensaba darle a naruto las garras de wolverine, actualmente le he dado 2 power-ups al rubio y aun no me decido si darle haki de one piece.**

**NARUTO X CHISATO : 20-12-2019**

**Nos vemos !**


	10. navidad

Navidad.

Una fecha de amor y felicidad, en donde se la familia, amigos y conocidos dejan de lado sus problemas y diferencias para convivir.

Une fecha mágica para todos los niños del mundo.

DxD-kioto-palacio

Erza: feliz navidad !- dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos: feliz navidad !- dijeron tanto naruto como su harem y la pequeña kuno.

Fue algo difícil decidir en donde pasarían la navidad naruto y sus chicas, pero al final decidieron en kioto por kuno.

Al parecer ella todavía creía en santa.

Que tierno.

Pero seria injusto para las demás al menos no visitar a sus familias y amigos en navidad asi que naruto juntando una gran cantidad de energía.

Viajaron a los demás universos para convivir un poco con los demás.

Primero fueron al del rubio el cual saludo a sus seres queridos, amigos, maestros y conocidos.

La mayoria se sorprendio al ver a yasaka y a kuno hasta que naruto les explico de manera casual (sin revelar mucho) que no eran kurama y que kuno era su hija adoptiva.

De paso el rubio pidió al menos 20 tazones de ramen para llevar algo que las chicas estuvieron en contra ya que ellas iban a cocinar la comida de esta noche.

Azotado...digo resignado...solo se llevó 10 tazones de ramen de ichiraku para acompañar la comida.

Después de saludar y desearles una feliz navidad se despidió de todos, aunque ino le dio un guiño coqueto al rubio.

Algo que no tomaron bien las chicas.

Seguido de eso fueron al universo de saeko para ver si estaban mejor que la otra vez.

Por suerte así era, cuando naruto se fue habían recuperado al menos ¼ de la ciudad. Ahora llevaban ¾ de la ciudad recuperada solo un poco más y tendrían toda la ciudad completa para ellos.

Aun que habían perdido gente en el transcurso eso no evito que los detuviera.

Saeko tanto como naruto saludaron a todos a la vez que daban unas condolencias a las familias de los caídos.

Después de despedirse del antiguo grupo de saeko así como desearles una feliz navidad se retiraron para ir al siguiente universo.

Y una vez mas las chicas vieron como una rubia con pechos tan grandes como los de chisato y una pelinaranja con actitud muy...lasciva por no decir otra palabra.

Le daban ciertas miradas al rubio.

Esto sirvió para ver a las candidatas al harem y al parecer saeko tenía razón sobre la pelinaranja.

Era muy puta la cabrona.

Yendo al mundo de yoruichi al cual llegaron a la casa de su amigo de la infancia el cual era algo...peculiar por así decirlo.

No faltara decir que el llamado urahara kisuke estaba entusiasmado por saber mas del chakra, magia, viajes a otros universos, etc.

Por suerte yoruichi lo detuvo dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

Después pasaron a la casa del alumno de yoruichi el cual era un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki.

Al principio todo iba en la reunión...hasta que el pelinaranja llamo a naruto fish cake(pastel de pescado) dado que su nombre provenía del narutomaki...aunque también significaba torbellino...

Esto molesto al rubio el cual también insulto el nombre de ichigo el cual también se entendía como fresa.

Esto también lo molesto y ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica en la sala de la casa con las chicas y las hermanas del pelinaranja viendo esto.

Oh y kuno animando a su padre a que ganara, para mala suerte el padre del pelinaranja se unió a la pelea...solo para ser derrotado por un doble golpe de ambos jóvenes.

Por suerte no tiraron el pino.

Después de despedirse y separar a los jóvenes se fueron a la penúltima visita el cual era el mundo de erza.

El grupo vio como el gremio de fairy tail ayudaba a los aldeanos a decorar la ciudad a lo cual erza y naruto decidieron echar una mano.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás y se unieron.

Terminando de decorar el grupo se acercó al gremio para poder festejar de manera breve.

Sucedieron varias cosas divertidas como la nueva amistad de yoruichi con cana la cual reto a la morena a ver quién bebía más de las 2.

Para mala suerte de ambas fueron negadas por yasaka la cual le dijo que no bebiera en exceso.

Natsu, gray, gajeel, elfman y laxus retando al rubio a una pelea.

Solo para que erza amenazara a 4 de los nombrados que no lucharan haciendo que a estos aceptaran asustados.

Mientras que makarov le negó a su nieto pelear con el rubio debido a que no eran fechas de luchar si no de convivir de manera sana y saludable.

El mago de rayos acepto de esto de buena forma al igual que ninja de konoha.

Saeko, konan, yoruichi, jalter, yasaka y erza estaban con las amigas de esta última charlando de manera amigable mientras el rubio estaba con los demás miembros masculinos y kuno con wendy y romeo.

Cana: ne vamos chicas! Cuéntenos como ese semental las domina en la cama!- dijo ya un poco borracha.

El rubio no quería saber que pasaría si la abuela tsunade se encontraba con esta chica.

Erza: no te voy a decir nada cana! Demonios es mi vida privada!- grito molesta y avergonzada con una jalter asintiendo a lado suyo.

Saeko, konan, chisato y irene también estaban de acuerdo pero...

Yoruichi: pues que te puedo decir...nos folla toda la noche, nos hace sus putas y no para hasta al amanecer...y amaneces con una cojera que-

E/S/Y/J/K: yoruichi!- gritaron avergonzadas mientras que chisato y irene negaban con la cabeza por lo que estaba contando la morena:

Yoruichi: que ? Es la verdad...- dijo mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida.

Las demás miembros de harem solo negaron con cabeza ante lo dicho

Por otra parte erza durante el transcurso de la fiesta estuvo mirando a sus amigas con un objetivo.

Erza: ( veamos...cana...lucy...si son las únicas que están solteras o no tienen un pretendiente por ahora...pero solo eligiere a una así que...).- pensó ya que las demás chicas a excepción de ella y yasaka solo tenían a una candidata al harem.

Después de analizarlo bien sus opciones decidido ir por la rubia.

Ya que tenia un mejor cuerpo para que su rey disfrutara mas adelante.

Ya viendo que estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya que todavía les faltaba el mundo de jalter, aun que esta digiera que no importaba.

Igual que las anteriores veces se despidieron y les desearon a los miembros de fairy tail una feliz navidad.

Al llegar a chaldea fueron recibidos con una fiesta navideña que se estaba llegando a cabo.

Rápidamente se integraron, aunque naruto tuvo que proteger a sus chicas en especial a yasaka, irene y chisato de lancelot...hasta que mashu convoco su escudo...y le dio en los bajos...auch...

Todo hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañero de genero tirado en el suelo gimiendo por el gran dolor.

Excepto el rubio que sentía que debía ser el que lo golpeara.

La fiesta navideña continuo con el rubio junto a otros servants disfrazándose de santa para diversión de kuno y los servants que eran unos niños como jack, lily jeanne(que tambien estaba disfrazada de santa), illya, chloe, kid gil, nursery, etc.

La noche iba bien pero...con algunos encuentros curiosos...

Como el de erza y arturia la cual reto a la pelirroja en un futuro por el titulo de la hembra alfa.

La pelirroja acepto sin problemas, ambas se miraban de manera seria sin parpadear ninguna de las 2.

La Reyna de las hadas vs el Rey león.

Jalter estaba siendo acosada por su versión ruler la cual estaba interesada en como le iba.

La alter vio como la santa se quedo mirando un momento de manera fija a su baka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada lejana.

Jalter: ( acaso ella !?).- pensó estupefacta por esto.

La doncella de orleans se sentía atraída por un hombre ?!

El resto de las chicas estaban conversando con unas servants femeninas.

Irene y chisato charlaban con medea, semiramis y scathach.

Estaban hablando sobre diferentes tipos de magia.

En eso ciertas servants de clase archer, lancer y rider escucharon a chisato cuando conto sobre naruto y seiya derrotando a unos dioses.

?: (ara ? Un humano derrotando dioses ? Mmmm me gustaría conocerlo...).- pensó una diosa mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

?: ( asesino de dioses eh...me pregunto...si tu puedes...).- pensó la servant de clase lancer mientras se dirigía a reprender a su discípulo.

?: (…...Pegaso...).- pensó la servant de clase rider de origen griego.

Saeko estaba hablando con musashi y okita souji, ya que eran grandes espadachines de Japón al igual que otros.

Yasaka y konan estaban charlando con boudcia y mata hari con el objetivo de analizar las candidatas que menciono jalter.

Yasaka: ( la reina de la victoria, a pesar de que su vida termino en derrota ).- pensó algo triste pero sin mostrarlo en su cara ya que la servant enfrente de ella se daría cuenta.

Dejando de lado lo del harem, la pelirroja tenía una historia muy triste que no podía ser negada.

En su opinión ella merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y quien mejor que su macho para eso ?

Konan estaba igual evaluando a la servant de clase assasin la cual poseía un gran cuerpo pero...por alguna razón...esa sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor...

Kona: ( desearía poder sentir las emociones de los demás como la hace naruto ).- ya que eso la ayudaria de manera mas rápida.

Pero tanto la humana como la youkai pudieron ver que ambas servant le daban miradas al rubio en ocasiones.

Yoruichi por su parte estaba siendo reprendida de que bebía mucho por florence nightingale.

Asi duraron 1 hora mas hasta que vieron que ya era hora de partir.

Por ultimas vez en el día se despidieron de ritsuka y de toda chaldea con la promesa de volver luego para conversar y entrenar.

Al llegar al palacio irene, chisato y yasaka prepararon la cena en conjunto con el ramen de ichiraku con algo de comida que emiya les dio antes de partir.

Emiya best mom :v

Después de la cena naruto junto con yasaka fueron acostar a kuno para que santa claus llegara y le diera sus regalos.

Esto nos lleva a el presente.

Ahora naruto junto a su harem estaban en la sala, todas las chicas estaban vistiendo unos atuendos eróticos de santa Claus.

Los cuales se veían muy sexys en las chicas.

Estaban volviendo loco al rubio.

Naruto: mi reyna porque querías que nos juntáramos en la sala ?- pregunto confundido ya que deducía que tendrían algo de diversión en la habitación.

Que planeaba su reyna ?

Erza: bueno la razón es simple...nos junte a todos para jugar un juego.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa inocente...aunque para ellos esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

Irene: un juego ?- pregunto confundida...y aterrada...

La hija supero a la madre...

Erza: si se llama el maestro del gremio mientras sacaba unos palillos con números escritos en ellos.- dijo mientras sacaba

Todos se confundieron con esto y esperaban que la scarlet se explicara.

Erza: trata de aquel que saque el símbolo del maestro puede dar órdenes como el 5 tiene que besar a tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna y sexy.

La respuesta que dio despejo las dudas que tenían...pero aun así...algo les decía que esto terminaría mal...para ellas...

Erza: muy bien juguemos !- grito mientras metía unos palillos en una taza y los revolvía un poco.

El juego empezaba.

1 ronda

Erza: yo soy el maestro !- grito feliz mientras los demás sudaban por la actitud feliz de l maga con su madre negando la cabeza algo avergonzad.

Erza: bien...el numer se tienen que manosear sus pechos.- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a sus hermanas.

El lugar quedo en silencio...hasta que...

Jalter: que ?! No voy hacer eso !- grito furiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza: son las reglas del juego cebolla.- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Avergonzada miro a sus demás hermanas para ver que irene se levanta sonrojada para sentarse su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ambas empezaron a tocarse los senos de manera erótica.

Jalter: Mmmm! Aaahhh!- soltó un gemido al sentir como la milf pelirroja le apretó una de sus tetas.

Irene: ups.- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a apretar y pellizcar atreves de la ropa los pezones de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Detente! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a sentir placer.

Los demás empezaban a excitarse al ver este espectáculo.

Al alter no queriendo perder empezó hacer lo mismo que la milf a la vez que acercaba a ella para poder plantearle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Irene: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como la avenger la dominaba.

Erza: suficiente !- grito deteniéndolas antes de que fueran mas lejos, pero esa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios decía otra cosa.

Ambas se separaron mientras jadeaban y tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

Erza: muy bien...siguiente ronda !- grito mientras volvía a poner los palillos en la tasa.

2 ronda.

Saeko: bueno yo soy la master.- dijo con un sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero...

Saeko: el 1 debe azotar al número 7.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía una sádica a lo cual erza sonrio orgullosa de su nueva mejor amiga.

Al parecer erza no era la única con intención de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Y-y-yasaka !- grito sorprendida de que fuera la kitsune la que la estuviera azotando.

Estaba empezando a odiar este juego.

Yasaka: l-lo siento.- dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a azotar a la castaña

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Ya-kya! Mi culo! Kya!- gritaba al sentir como la kitsune volvía azotar su trasero.

La youkai empezó a disfrutar de esto y volvió sus azotes mas fuertes.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Aaahhh! Kya! Par-para! Aaahhh! Yasaka!- gemía a la vez que sentía que su vagina se ponía húmeda.

Yasaka: al parecer alguien le gusta que le azoten el culo como una perra.- dijo sin dejar de azotarla a la morena.

La cual la miro con un ceño fruncido mientras gemía por los azotes.

Esto duro 30 mas hasta que se detuvo.

Erza: bien, siguiente ronda!- grito feliz divertida.

Las demás mujeres en la sala se miraban entre si con los ojos entrecerrados a excepción de erza y saeko que miraban todo con una sonrisa.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba tanto nervioso como excitado por lo que podría pasar en adelante.

Ronda 3

jalter: al parecer me toco a mi eh ?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Un poco de venganza...

Jalter: que todos se quiten la prenda de arriba y e quiten al menos una prenda.- dijo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo.

Yasaka se quito el mini abrigo que traía puesto mientras yoruichi se quitaba el top que traía para revelar que no tenia sostén revelando así sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones oscuros ya duros por el frio y excitación.

Yoruichi: mmmm eres una bad girl cebolla.- dijo ronroneando la morena mientras le daba un guiño coquetos a todos, en especial al rubio.

La avenger solo levanto el dedo de en medio en señal de que estaba molesta.

Erza: eso estuvo muy fácil, deja que una experta del castigo a la siguiente.- dijo molesta por que jalter pensó que eso sería un castigo cruel cuando solo era algo aburrido.

4 ronda.

Erza: si ! Soy la maestra !- grito feliz de que le tocara.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Erza: e hagan un 69 !- grito mientras señalaba al grupo.

En este caso le toco a saeko con jalter, ambas se habían quitado la parte de debajo de sus disfraces de santa solo haciendo a un lado las tangas blanca y roja que cada una llevaba.

Saeko: Mmmmm no sabes mal jalter-chan mmmm- mientras seguía lamiendo la vagina de la avenger la cual ya le habia crecido el vello púbico.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Ca-callate! Y sigue lamiendo puta! Mmmmm!- dijo entre gemido mientras también lamia de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris de la busujima.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Lo haces bien zorra francesa...pero yo soy mejor Mmmmm!- esta vez introdujo 2 dedos a la vagina de la alter mientras seguia lamiendo la vagina de esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Saeko! T-t-tu zorraaaaa!- grito al sentir como mordían de manera ligera su clítoris.

Saeko por su parte estaba disfrutando de su sexo lésbico, ya que antes había tenido con erza.

La alter no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la busujima.

Saeko: Mmmmm! No esta mal...Mmmmm!- gimió mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

Esto duro unos minutos mas excitando a los que estaban mirando dicho acto lujurioso.

Erza: suficiente chicas...dejemos eso para después...- dijo mientras volvía a meter los palillos a la taza.

Ambas chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ambas respiraban de manera agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrojo.

Erza: muy bien continuemos jugando.- dijo con una cara tierna mientras sus le brillaban.

Pero para ellos eso no era nada tierno !

5 ronda.

Erza: bingo de nuevo !- grito entusiasmada a excepción del resto.

Todos: ( porque siempre le toca ).- pensaron en conjunto.

Erza: bien esta vez daré órdenes a todos...- mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora todos estaban realizando algún acto sexual en la sala.

Ya todas las chicas se habían quitado al menos la parte de arriba y abajo solo dejando las medias, guantes y gorros navideños en sus atuendos.

Ahora...

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Mueve tu lengua zorra de mierda!- grito mientras tenia a la actual líder de Kioto lamiendo su vagina de eficaz.

Cabe resalta que la presionada con su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la cabeza de esta.

Yasaka solo asintió, sumisa ante el tono de la maga y procedió a introducir más adentro su lengua mientras la movía de lado a lado, de arriba hacia abajo.

Erza: Oh si! Sera mejor que no pares! Aaahhh!- gimió gustosa por esto.

Saeko estaba sentada en un sillón con una jalter encima de ella, ambas se besaban de manera lujuriosa.

Saeko: Mmmmm! Jalter mmmmm!- dijo entre besos mientras los cuerpos de ambas se presionaban mas la una contra la otra.

Haciendo que los grandes pechos de ambas chocaran entre si.

Konan: Aaahhh! Yoruichi! Mas fuerte!- gemía de placer mientras la morena le chupaba y mordía su pezón izquierdo a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina.

Yoruichi sonrió de manera seductora a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que la peliazul gimiera más fuerte.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte con su hermana del harem mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Naruto: oh mierda! Que bien lo hacen chicas...- dijo mientras irene y chisato le daban un doble titfuck.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a naruto y pusieron sus pechos sobre el miembro del rubio el cual sobresalía su cabeza.

Las 2 mujeres maduras se dedicaron a lamer la punta del pene mientras subian y bajaban sus pechos.

Irene: Mmmmm! Te gusta naruto-kun ? Te gusta tener a estas chicas lamiendo tu pene ?- pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio.

Chisato: vamos naruto...dilo...te gusta..? Cuales pechos te gusta mas ?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Irene: espera ? Que quisiste decir con eso ?- dejo de mover sus pechos para decepción del ninja de konoha.

Chisato: bueno...ya sabemos que erza es la alfa, además de que cada una tiene una cualidad que supera a las otras.- menciono recordando este hecho.

Erza tenia el mejor trasero, saeko las caderas mas anchas, yasaka los pechos mas grandes, jalter la cintura mas delgada, yoruichi las piernas torneadas y konan sus manos mas suaves.

Chisato: así que si no puedo vencerlas a ellas...- dijo dejándolo al aire...

La madura pelirroja frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la castaña.

Irene: ( con que crees que puedes ganarme vaca ? Bien veamos de que estas hechas).- pensó con furia y determinación.

Ambas se miraron de manera seria y se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Irene/chisato: naruto haz unos clones.- dijeron ambas a lo cual el rubio no tardo en hacerlo.

Cada mujer tomo un clon y empezó a darle su propia titfuck.

Naruto se excito al ver esto y decidido irse a divertirse un poco.

Yasaka seguía lamiendo la vagina de la pelirroja la cual ya volvió a tener vello púbico solo que esta vez lo recorto en forma de corazón.

En eso sintió como la penetraban de forma sorpresiva.

Yasaka: Kya! Pero qu- Mmmmmm!- estuvo a punto de gritar cuando erza volvió a jalar su cabeza contra su vagina para que continuara con su labor.

El rubio empezó a embestirla sujetándola de la cintura debido a que su reyna tenía un fuerte agarre sobre la cabeza de la youkai.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía sin dejar de lamer la vagina húmeda de la pelirroja.

Erza: Aaahhh! Dime zorra! Que se siente que te folle mi rey eh ?! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras presionaba mas la cara de la youkai en su vagina.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- no podía hablar de manera correcta debido a que estaba dándole sexo oral a la maga y con su macho detrás de ella follandola como una perra.

Naruto: te volviste...muy dominante no mi reyna pero no olvides quien manda..- dijo mientras empezaba a darle azotes a la milf.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si mi rey! Tu mandas mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía sonriéndole de manera lujuriosa al rubio el cual se acercó para darle un beso de lengua.

Otra parte...

Jalter y saeko ahora estaban en la posición de tijeras mientras se frotaban la una con la otra para lograr más placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mas rapido! Muévete más rápido puta!- gemía a la vez que se movía más rápido logrando que su vagina rozara con la de la busujima.

Saeko: Callate zorra francesaaaaa! Y tu muévete mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras movía una mano para apretar una teta de la alter.

Jalter: Kya! Carajoooo! Aaahhh saeko!- mientras se arqueaba un poco.

Otra parte...

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm que rico besas konan.- dijo la morena ahora estando encima la peliazul haciendo que los pechos de ambas se frotaran entre si.

Konan: lo mismo yoruichi Mmmmmm.- dijo para volver a besar a la pelimorado envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de esta y poniendo sus manos en el trasero de esta.

Por otra parte...

Se encontraban la milf pelirroja de irene y la cougar de chisato ahora dandole una garganta profunda a los clones los cuales no se veían que se iban a correr con facilidad.

Esta fue la orgia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del palacio de yasaka...pero aun no terminaba...Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Erza: naruto! Como maestro del gremio te ordeno que hagas clones y se follen a las demás!- dijo con una sonrisa sensual a la vez que soltaba la cabeza de yasaka la cual tomo grandes respiraciones.

El rubio hizo lo que dijo su reyna y convoco varios clones de sombra los cuales fueron con sus chicas.

Con jalter y saeko las cuales ya habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntas vieron a 2 clones acercarse a ellas, ni perezosas ni lentas se levantaron para ponerse en frente de los clones y empezar a besarlos.

Con konan y yoruichi se levantaron del suelo para que un clon se acostara en el suelo solo para que konan se pusiera encima de el de espaldas con yoruichi también encima de ella y un clon detrás de la morena.

A lo cual las penetraron empezando una nueva ronda de sexo.

Con la pelea de tetas de irene y chisato termino al final en empate con lo cual ambas no estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

En eso vieron a 4 clones dirigirse a ellas, mirándose entre si por un momento asintieron con la cabeza.

Iban a decidirlo como erza y las demás lo hicieron.

La que aguante más rondas gana.

Naruto salio de yasaka para decepción de esta que no duro mucho al ver como 3 clones estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala.

Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos no sin antes darle un beso a su macho.

Erza: y bien ? Que esperas para satisfacer las necesitas de tu reyna ?- pregunto mientras se tocaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba su vagina.

Naruto solo sonrio y posicionando su pene en la entrada ya humeda la penetro con fuerza.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Empieza a f-Mmmmmmm!- no termino de hablar cuando un clon apareció a lado suyo el cual agarro su cabeza para hacerla tragar su pene.

Otro apareció el cual agarro la mano izquierda de la pelirroja para ponerla sobre su miembro y que empezara a mastúrbalo.

Esta reacciono de inmediato y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las de naruto a la vez que su mano izquierda masturbaba el miembro del clon y empezaba a darle una mamada al otro clon.

Erza: MMMMM! AAAHHH! NARUTO! MMMMMM!- gemía de placer la pelirroja sin dejar de mamar y masturbar a los miembros de los clones.

En una esquina...

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Como me encanta montarte como una vaquera! Mmmmm!- gimiendo en voz alta a la vez que chupaba un miembro y otro lo masturbaba, sin dejar de brincar de arriba hacia abajo sobre un clon.

En otra parte de la sala...

Se encontraba jalter y saeko en la posición de stand carry con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de los clones.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas darling! Aaahhh! Naruto!- gemía con una sonrisa de lujuria y unos ojos nublados por el placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mierda! Vamos! Mas fuerte! No quiero sentir las piernas en la mañana!- gemía vulgarmente la avenger con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara.

Con yoruichi y konan las cuales estaban de pie abrazadas mientras los clones estaba detrás de ellas follandolas en la posición de doggy style.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Mas! Follame como una gata en celo!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Como amo esto! Aaahhh! Narutooooo!- gritando de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban con los de yoruichi.

Con la pelea de irene y chisato las cuales ahora estaban en cuatro con un clon penetrando su vagina y otro en su ano.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! QUE PASA IRENE ?! CANSADA ?! AAAHHH!- gritaba mientras veia a su oponente.

Irene: AAAHHH! EN TUS SUEÑOS VACA! AAAHHH! NO PERDERE ANTE TI!- mientras le daba una sonrisa superior a la castaña.

2 horas despues...

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón con erza y saeko chupando su pene entre turnos, mirando como irene y chisato eran penetradas por 2 clones

Yasaka y konan estaban con irene la cual era penetrada en la posición de misionero, estas estaban chupándole sus pechos mientras estimulaban su clítoris con sus manos.

Irene: Aaahhh! Detenganseeeee! Aaahhh! Por favor me voy correr!- gritaba de placer intentando resistir lo mas que podía.

Chisato estaba en la misma posición con jalter y yoruichi haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas a la castaña.

Chisato: Kyaaa! Por favor! Detengansen! Aaahhh!- igual que la madura pelirroja estaba resistiendo lo mas que podia.

Pero sus hermanas chupándoles sus pechos y el clon follandola como un toro enfurecido no ayudaban mucho.

Mas cuando yoruichi se entero que ella lactaba, haciendo que su lado felino saliera a flote.

Yoruichi: Mmmm pero que rica leche tienes chisato, te voy a ordeñar cariño mmmmm- comento mientras volvia a chupar con gusto la leche de la ex-diosa.

Jalter: tengo que admitir que no esta mal vaca, talvez hagamos nuestra propia leche jajaja- rio mientras volvia a morder los pezones de la castaña y jugar con el clítoris de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que dicen ?! Aaahhh! No! Paren!- gimió llegando a su limite junto a la madre de erza.

Irene/chisato: ME CORROOOOOO!- gritaron juntas mientras llegaban a su orgasmo y liberaban sus fluidos vaginales.

Con erza y saeko ahora le estaban dando un titfuck el cual el rubio gozaba de la suavidad de los pechos de ambas.

Naruto: diablos! Me vengo!- grito al llegar a su limite corriéndose sobre los pechos de ambas.

Erza y saeko chuparon todo el semen de sus pechos y unos que cayeron en sus rostros a la vez que se daban un beso de lengua entre ellas.

La vista era excitante y maravillosa.

Erza/saeko: feliz navidad mi rey/darling.- dijeron ambas recostándose sobre el mientras envolvía el sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Naruto: feliz navidad chicas.- dijo mientras los 3 miraban al resto del harem dominando sexualmente a las nuevas integrantes.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno chicos este es el especial, fue algo corto en diferencia de otros caps y es debido a que solo pude escribirlo el lunes, jueves y viernes.**

**El martes y miercoles pues se tiene que convivir con la familia y esas cosas** 😊

**De ahora en adelante las principales se llamaran esposas y las secundarias novias.**

**Aun así aproveche para que se viera que las esposas vieran cuales eran las candidatas del mundo de FGO y HOTD a la vez que visitaban sus mundos y saludaban a sus conocidos.**

**Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad.**

**No habrá especial de fin de año, lo siento :v **

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trajes navideños de las chicas: **

**Erza: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR6lKbkFGZ60OMyPFrGfxnwAgofKLLsNkjVVLBYVVxV74ijSzra).**

**Saeko: ( . /v1/fill/w_800,h_1227,q_80,strp/merry_christmas_saeko_by_krazie4anime_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIyNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzI4ZWQ4MzhhLTIyMzMtNGUwMy04ZjJhLTRiMjM2ODkzOWEyN1wvZDRqMWUzbC02MzRlZjYyNi1lOWNkLTQxMWUtYjliYy01MmRiNDU1NGUzZGYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTgwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.0zmn0BWqS9dAldiRenUGv4y8obzeJCIlZzMeq8jWzA8 ).**

**Yasaka: ( . /v1/fill/w_826,h_967,q_70,strp/christmas_yasaka_by_milfyasaka_ ?token= 1lHXNtftdDHPiSVSeTBy1aNcZsXWxs6l6X0EmUPss ).yoruichi: ( . ?token= 6QChwC6WA6ApzSD4G200X0CH75r_cKGPzOEILTeU ).**

**Jalter: ( .it/TRP2ihd3Mr7bV1R4Go0EvQucFb4KbzzSs-SUf_ ?auto=webp&s=346fb11f65c7f9683ba0f334f5c0e1ed01b186d6 ). **

**Konan: ( . ?token= 7XRwp3o-BHNzMYqxive-64O9RODqq0mVSI7xIjnE ).**

**Irene: ( . /v/t51.2885-15/e15/76845300_720554905134177_7362373477048014733_ ?_nc_ht= . &_nc_cat=109&oh=1ddd428d37f5fb29918e26ca8badfa0b&oe=5E81598E ).**

**Chisato: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSb7humd-JIiejl5MyWG4cRe2YwgqZox2et1EQ_lxy3WUtzUrO1 ).**

**p.s. Si alguien quiere las imágenes me manda un mensaje ;v **


End file.
